DISCRETIONAL SIN
by MichLeah
Summary: I can't reveal much about this story since its based on dark secrets and lies and of course some romance. But if your an EMISON fan you will love it. The story starts with someone arriving to Beacon Heights and how secrets of this small town are slowly revealed and obviously there will be consequences. I can't say much so just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys this is my very first story. I'm not really a big fan of writing but I love to read all the PLL fanfics out her. Somehow I fell if I contribute to this fanfic I could know the fans better and communicate with you guys._

 _About this story, I can reveal much since its more based on dark secrets and lies and of course some love stories. But if your an EMISON fan you will love it. The story starts with someone arriving to Beacon Heights and how secrets of this small town are slowly revealed and obviously there will be consequences. I can't say much but yes if there is EMISON there is ALISON and EMILY. The others liars will also make an appearance in the later chapters. So please leave your reviews. So I can work on doing better._

 _This story is rated M for mature audience and obviously I do not own PLL._

CHAPTER 1

I feel like the chick from the Vampire Diaries when I write down this story. It's weird that there was a time when I found it to be so stupid and boring when I heard people writing down their life's story in their "Personal Diary", that's what they called it anyway. Like writing it down would somehow make their lives any better. But here I am doing the exact same thing, don't get me wrong I still feel this is stupid but I've been told by my therapist that everybody has different ways of coping with their demons or nightmares that keep you awake at night and only when you face them you will find peace. BULLSHIT!. My nights were just fine with Captain Morgan being my buddy and Phillips Morris being my salvation. But if anyone would have just given me a heads-up that I would be paying $80 an hour for a fucking 4th grade refresher course with my therapist I could have just said fuck that I am good with my rum cause that meant I would still have money to book an uber back home and have better nights being all high. But instead I had to listen to my asshole of a friend and do the "RIGHT THING" whatever the fuck that is because I can't stand the look of disappointment on his face when he looks at me with those big blue puppy eyes. I swear sometimes I feel like he has this huge crush on me and tries to be discrete about it. Well I'm happy that he is though, cause as much as I love him, I don't see myself in the dating field anymore. I did once, but that seemed years ago when I was in high school. His name was Dylan Lockwood. The rich spoilt brat or so they called him. He asked me out to prom and of course I said yes to him but not because of his popularity or to gain the spot light but to save my friend from a heartbreak. But that's another story to tell and if you keep reading you will know every single SECRET.

So yes, I have decided to write down my story to make myself feel good about the $80 that I'm sure isn't worth it. My life has been a mess in every single sense of it and I would love to tell you the reason how I landed here but before doing that I would follow protocol just like some authors who don't get right to their fucking story line but rather just go off track and bore you until you start question yourself "Why am I torturing myself with this crap", but right after that chapter you hit the trails and then you realise why. I have read enough books to see that most of them start with describing the weather outside like somehow that makes the story interesting. So, I'm going to be your weather man rather woman today.

It is 36°F on a Sunday morning in the late November of 2018, we should be expecting some light rains till noon, wind being 7mph which means it's not too bad outside. Living in the north west region ever since I was born, you would think that I would get used to the rain and the chilly climate, DISCLAIMER: No fucking freak not even burning Torque from Fantastic 4 can get used to this freezing weather. But as cold as the weather was outside the heat in this lavish overly priced black color BMW somehow was keeping me warm. The Journey from Revels to Beacon Heights was rather too short, just about an hour. I looked out of the tainted window at the light rain making a sound that was peaceful but somehow nerve-wracking. The trees outside had an extra hint of green in them like somehow the rain brought them back to life. And I wondered when I would feel that life in me. The life which won't have to do with wondering around from place to place to find stability. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not realize when the car pulled to a stop and I heard her voice, the only woman who had the right to control my life until I was an adult and was allowed to make my own decisions.

I hear her sight and then say, "Your stuff will be shipped by tomorrow morning from Revels. We have taken care of all the paper work and the formalities. I just require one thing from you. DO NOT DISAPPOINTMENT ME ANYMORE." She was waiting for my acknowledgement but no way I was going to give her that. As if she heard my thoughts she just continued, " I have pulled strings and you have got away with facing the consequences way too many times. I won't be able to help you anymore after this and I mean it. So be good to her and she will play her role." ROLE, right that's what everyone does, they play their role and once they get too bad at it everything blows up in my face. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Yes, Madam May, I think the refresher course of the DO's and DONT's you gave me last week was a real eye opener. Can we just get this over with? I'm exhausted and need some rest" I sighted. She just shook her head as if just giving up on this argument, "Yes, you can go know. She is expecting you".

I looked outside the window towards the house, it had white walls outside and large French windows and a huge gate to the entrance. There was a wind chime hung to the ceiling of the porch. The house looked too good and huge for just 2 people to be staying in it. But then again, what do I care. I won't be here too long, it's always the same story. Madam May has given me a final warning of not screwing this up. But from what I remember she gave me the same speech the last 3 times. Without another word or glance to her I just opened the door and walked to the gate of the front yard. It was fortunately open. So, I just strode right to the front porch with a sprint since it was still pouring and my stuff was yet to arrive. The only thing I had with me was a backpack, which had a granola bar, a bottle of water and my pajamas for the night. As I stood at the front porch I looked back at the BMW, but wow it wasn't even there. Why am I so surprised, Madam May never stuck any longer then she had to! I looked back at the door and readied myself for yet another nightmare in my life, as I rang the doorbell and waited for the black wooden door to open so I could finally see HER.

 **A/N:** Yes, I am aware of what I just did. But the 1st chapter had more than 1000 words. I had to cut it short. Don't worry you will meet the girl behind the door soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

Chapter 2

I glanced at my golden and silver titan watch on my wrist. It had been exactly 3 minutes since I first rang the doorbell, yet there was no answer. The wait was getting my inner me out, I would feel my nerves stretching and pumping blood at a faster speed. I would feel it rising and shooting to my head. I knew I needed to get it _in_ _control_ before it's too late and I screw this up on my very first day, well that would be a new record though. I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell once again, but I felt my fingers twitch and I thought better of it. I dint want to stand there dealing with the inner me for another 3 mins just to find out I would have to do it all over _again_. So, I decided to take a walk in the neighborhood, calm my nerves down and then face this bitch who was supposed to be expecting me. I left my backpack at the door since it was raining outside and I had just one pajama for tonight which I dint want to be drenched in the rain. I started walking along the sidewalk and somehow felt much better getting off the porch. I dint want to wonder too far since I just got to this town and dint want to get lost on my way back.

As I was passing through the neighborhood, I realized that, the houses here were much bigger and looked quite elegant to be owned by an average middle-class person. After walking about 2 blocks and thinking about ways to torture her for making me walk in this cold rain, I caught sight of a small rusted and broken gate that was leading to an off-road trail at the left side of the sidewalk. I couldn't see much from where I was standing but it seemed dark out there, covered with big trees most of which had already shed their leaves, and I could hear faint noise of a stream nearby. Everything about it called for danger in all its scenic beauty and I was like a magnet drawn to it. Curiosity got the best of me, I wanted to explore what's out there. Was it the wolves, the vampires hiding in the woods or was it something else or rather someone else?

I crossed the broken gate and walked towards the muddy roads. There were a couple of fallen trees and I could hear the sound of crickets and birds chirping. I walked even more further in the woods towards the sound of water flowing. When I got to the clearing after walking for 1 minute, the view was absolutely stunning. The water was flowing at a slow pace. It was… _.soothing_ ; the place looked like a scene described in the Twilight book. It was absolute _bliss_. I had not felt this way for a very long time. Something about this town somehow felt like I belonged here. As, I was indulged in my thoughts of how I got here and how all of this felt so surreal, I heard the sound of dry leaves and broken twigs on the opposite side of the stream. _Someone was hear_. My hand instantly went to my right pocket where my pocket knife was lying. It was something I always carried along with me for _protection_.

Then after almost 30 seconds I seen a figure merge out of the woods on the other side. The first thing I notice was her long blonde locks of hair. It was so perfect with those wavy curls. I've always wanted blond hair instead of raven, but whom am I kidding I couldn't pull off the blonde chick look, it wasn't my personality. I always believed that perfectionist means being perfect at what your best in. She had worn a wait what?…..short yellow sundress, are you kidding me. I couldn't even imagine getting out without a sweater let alone a dress. She took a seat on a huge rock near the stream. The way she moved exactly to that rock and sat down without any hesitation meant that she came here often. Her eyes were searching for something, she seemed to be….. _lost_. I watched her looking at the water intensely as if trying to _control_ it. Then after exactly 2 minutes she lifted her gaze and our eyes met. Sweet mother of Jesus, they were deep oceanic blue, if that even was a color. She yelped in surprise or rather shock at seeing me there. I know how it would look to her, like I'm a stalker or a creep or …a GHOST. At that though I really wanted to laugh out loud. I wasn't any of those things. It was just me being me, just like she was being her out here. She did not say a word and I thought for a second about the ghost theory. So, just to clear that thought I smiled at her. She took a second and then seemed to relax a bit, after another second, she returned the gesture though it seemed to be a forced smile. I averted my gaze back to the water and then glanced at a distance just so she doesn't feel like I was prying on her. Several minutes passed in silence, a calmness in the air. For some reason I wanted time to just stop and I wanted this quiet to last longer, although everything about this situation was seemed outlandish to me.

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise and Beyonce's - Crazy in Love started playing. It took me a minute to understand what was happening. She quickly took it out of her sling purse which I hadn't even noticed in the poor lighting, I wasn't proud about my poor observation. I have always been good at watching my surroundings and paying close attention to details, a childhood like mine would teach you many things, things that a normal teenage girl like me shouldn't know. I take pride in it though, but not at those circumstances in which I learnt this skill. As soon as she looked at the screen, she shut her eyes as if not wanting to answer it. She swipes her thumb across the screen and places her phone back in her bag. She stares at the water for a few seconds and takes a deep breath and stands on her feet. That's when I realized she was wearing heels nearly 4 inches high, how the hell did I miss that too…but…wow girl you really don't dress as per the occasion. She turned around to leave but then she turned back and looked right at me and smirked. And yet again I was amazed….she had one hell of a smile and those dimples… just WOW. "I love Beyonce", she said. She sounded sweet, composed and confident. Well what am I supposed to say to that? "Beyonce is great but I like The Chainsmokers". Wait before you all kill me, no I did not compare Beyonce to The Chainsmokers. It's just I have been listening to The Chainsmokers lately. She just nodded her head with a small smile and walked into the woods. I could hear her footsteps fading. A small smile creeped to my face. This was the oddest encounter I have ever had. It was getting darker and I dint realized it had stopped raining. I needed to get out of this beautiful dimension and enter reality. So, I made my way back to town.

Once I entered the clearance to the town sidewalks, I seen a black Mercedes parked right opposite the road. Something about it being parked right at that spot where there were no houses, felt weird. I got the feeling of being watched and my neurons in my brain stared firing at a faster speed. My hand fell to my jeans pocket as if on autopilot where I felt my pocket knife. Just as if sensing my action, the Mercedes roared to life and took off down south of Richmont Road. Something was not right, there was an unsettling feeling in my stomach and the only thing I could now think of is get to the house _asap_. So, I started walking more like jogging towards Max Becker street, that's where I lived now. After 2 blocks the house come in view and I could see the lights switched on in one of the bedrooms. Finally, the bitch is back home huh! I opened the gate and stepped right on to the porch. I wasted no time in ringing the doorbell this time. I could hear the footsteps approaching for the door and I seen the door knob turning. The door slides open and there she was standing on the other side of it, with… worry written all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter. I am new to all of this so I did not realize that the format was screwed up until I read a guest review. Thank you for the heads up. I have reposted Chapter 2 earlier today and I hope the format looks fine now. If not I have you guys to just leave me a comment. So here's chapter 3, enjoy.

Chapter 3

I stood at the door for an extended period of time. She was just…. _staring_ at me, for once I felt like I had to pass a security test or something in order to cross to the other side. Seconds passed, now it was getting weird since the way she was looking at me was like… she _knew_ me. That couldn't be possible cause I would forget a pretty face like hers and is the town filled with pretty blonds. I snapped back to reality and cleared my throat to cut this not so subtle way of welcoming me. She seemed startled but then realized I was still standing out there so she moved to the side and I walked in.

"Where did you go?", she asked with worry written all over her face. For some reason I was surprised with the question. I don't know why, "I rang the bell, nobody answered, thought no one was in the house, so I just went for a walk in the neighborhood", I replied.

"For 3 hours?!", she questioned with attitude and eagerness which obviously, it did not go well with me. "Is there a problem?", I asked with a calm voice filled with my own attitude. She seemed taken back with the question and hesitated a bit then said, "I was in the shower, I heard the bell ring but I had to wash myself before I got the door. When I opened it, you were gone but your backpack was here. I don't have a problem, it's just that your new here, I was worried that you may get lost in this town", her voice was low pitched and equally calm.

Ok well that's a good thing, right? She worried about my well-being but all of this was pissing me off. "You don't have to worry about me. That's not how this works. I can take care of myself", as usual I snapped. "I'm exhausted, I need to lie down for a while". She looked taken back but then recovered immediately. "Oh yeah, sure take the stairs, your room is 2nd one to the left", she gave a small smile. I just nodded with a "Thank you". As I was walking towards the stairs, I seen my backpack lying on the couch, that's when I actually noticed the appearance of the living room. It was elegant and had a rich feel to it. Everything seemed to be in place and clean as it could be. I picked up my backpack without saying a word and climbed up the stairs.

I passed the 1st room to the left, it was closed. I figured this was her room. When I reached to my room, I opened the door and the 1st thought that came to my mind was OMG…, to say it was clean was an understatement. It seemed like she had spent a lot of time on it to make it more presentable. I loved it. The room had a window on the opposite side of the door with a seating for 2 which overlooked the front yard. It had a double bed much to my satisfaction because I do roll a lot in my sleep. The bed was neatly done and the side table had a vase of fresh lilies. A smile creeped to my face seeing those flowers and how fitting those were with my room. I thought for a bit, how did she know those flowers were my favorite. It was silly, even the implication. I shrugged it off immediately. I changed into my pajamas and laid on the bed in silence.

I kept playing the day's events in my head. The highlights being the drive to Beacon Hills, then the walk in the woods, the not so normal encounter with the blond and then those blue eyes filled with worry and something else I dint quite understand.

I was lost in thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. I opened door and was met with blue eyes, "Dinner is ready, you must be hungry", she said. I looked at the watch on my wrist it said 8pm. I hadn't even realized it was this late. "I'll be down in a minute", I said.

When I went down, the dinner was served on the table. I sat down and wait for her to join in. Seconds later she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of bread loaf. I served myself what seemed like lasagna and grilled chicken. Before I could take a bite, I heard her clear her throat. I looked up and she extended her right hand out. I was confused. Did she want me pass her something? "We need to say our grace before we have our meal".

Huh! Really?, "I never say grace, I'm not a catholic. I don't believe in the god", I said. It was true, well at least the later was. I never did know where I came from. "What makes you think that only Catholics are supposed to say grace?", she asked. I thought in my mind, well I don't know, isn't that how it's always been. She continued, "Plus, I believe we should be thankful for whatever we get in life simply because we are fortunate enough to be one of those lucky people. You don't have to believe in god for that, do you?". Honestly, I dint want to argue, it was a long day and I just wanted to go to bed already. So, I held out my left hand over her right. She smiled a genuinely happy smile, like she achieved something. We told our grace, mostly she did and I just looked at my food like a hungry dog. The dinner was finished in silence, with light music playing in the background. All of it felt so much like a set from a James Bond movie.

Once dinner was over, I told her that I was going to bed. "You must be tired with all the moving around today. So, get some rest. We can talk tomorrow.", she smiled again, this time it was tight lipped. Talk about what? I just stared at her for 5 seconds debating on whether to ask her the question but then I just thought better off it. I walked towards the stairs when I heard her say, "Good night Lilly. In case you need anything, my room is just besides yours, don't hesitate", she said with an expression that was again unreadable to me.

"Night Ms. D", I said. Before I could turn to walk upstairs, she said, "It's Mrs. Dilaurentis". I was confused for a second, I dint know she was married, Of course I did my research on her but her fame died after the whole A mystery was solved. It internet did not give me any details about her love interest back then, only a few articles about her having many secret meetings with hot boys in high school. "I'm sorry I though…." I trailed off not knowing what to say. She just gave a half smile and before things could get any more awkward then it already was, I sprinted up the stairs. As soon as I hit the bed, I could feel my body giving up and I drifted into a slumber. At one point in my sleep, I left the door squeak open, I thought I saw a shadow standing there for a long time. I was all very blurry like a dream. I closed my eyes and opened it again. I did not see anyone at the door and slowly I left my eyes shut again.

 **A/N:** The story will catch up soon, don't worry. Like I said its more of a mystery, so every chapter has a hidden clue which will reveal some importance information in the future chapters. Let me know your reviews, I can learn and improve on my mistakes. Until the we meet again...TC.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 4

It was raining outside. The weather brought a moist feeling and dampness in the atmosphere. This day reminded Alison so much of the 1st day she met Lily after almost 14 years. When Lily walked into the house all soaked wet cause of the rain. Alison's first instinct was to yell at her daughter for being so irresponsible, she could have caught a cold. But then she had somehow managed to calm her nerves because that would freak Lily out and that's not how she wanted to start fresh. That day seeing Lily again brought back all the feelings she felt the day Emily had so lovingly carried Lily in the hospital and gave Alison to hold the infant. She was an angel just like Emily with her long nose and creased dimple on her forehead just like Emily has whenever she thinks hard over something. Lily and Grace looked so much like Emily except for the fact that Alison liked to believe that their daughters got the ocean blue eyes and the blond hair from her. Though that wasn't true but for her ignorance was bliss….

Alison put down Lily's diary on the bookshelf where she had found it this morning. She had debated a lot on whether or not to be invading Lily's privacy but she knew nothing about Lily's past and though Lily was so much like Emily, she could never read what was exactly going on in the _now_ raven girls mind. She hated that Lily had colored her hair and got rid of the blond one. Alison wanted to question it the day she met Lily but she new it wasn't her place…at least not yet. She had so many questions and just like her mother, Lily was a mystery with so many secrets that Alison left like she was seeing the old version of herself, and she definitely did not like it.

She had only read the first three pages where Lily's diary. Lily had started with what she called her new nightmare from the day she had arrived to Beacons Heights. Alison couldn't go any further, she was scared of what she would find out about her daughter. It was nerve wracking but at the same time she had the urge to find out and see through Lily's lies. That was the worst part though, she left like she was drifting to her old self again, the one where she would go to any extend to know someone's secret. The fact that doing those things to her daughter scared her the most. So, she kept the book back into shelf for now.

She walked towards that hall, the house felt so much quieter without her. She sat on the couch and stared at the picture Lily had put up above the fire place just before Christmas Eve. Alison had wondered what had gotten the girl to make such a sweet gesture, since her daughter was much more like her in the feelings department. All she knew was that the kid was a smart ass who could out anyone but also a broken mess from the inside. Though Lily hide that part very well, the nightmares always gave it away. She knew Lily was hiding things from her and she knew her daughter was broken when she experienced it the 1st night Lily came home. She desperately wanted to fix that and make the pain go away but now her daughter was gone, and she felt like she failed yet again in protecting her like she did years ago when Lily was just 3 years.

She remembers that the last words Lily said to her before she walked out of that door, "For the 100th time, you don't have to worry about me I have taken care of myself for way too long to be babysitted now by a stranger". Lily's words cut like a dagger and Alison wanted to just slap the shit out of her daughter and yell at her and tell her she was her god damn mother and to show some respect. "I don't care what you think, I am your guardian so you will listen to me and follow my rules, you may have been Harley Quinn all your life but I'm not joker to laugh at your stupid and reckless decisions. You are coming straight home after prom. Don't you forget I will be there as well, so unless you want me to mother you in front of the whole school, which you bet I can and will if necessary, you will drive your ass straight back here", Lily only huffed and shook her head turning towards the front door before she was interrupted by Alison once again. "And did you really think I wouldn't notice the flask?", Alison may not be good at reading Lily but she knew way to well that Lily always found comfort in alcohol, she wondered if she got that from Emily. She immediately shook that thought away. She did not want to think about Emily and Grace being the same mess like Lily currently was. Lily handed over the flask of rum and walked out the door without even saying goodbye.

She had a date who was waiting outside with a Limo. Alison watched through the window of the hall. She quickly noted the number plate of the Limo just in case things went wrong. Only if she knew better, she would have never let the little messer out of her sight that night. Lily went to prom with Dylan Lookwood, the rich boy of Beacon Heights. Alison did not like it a bit, she had been with rich guys during her time in Rosewood to know that it always ended up badly. On the other hand, she really thought Lily would go to prom with Justin.

Justin Ackles was a rather charming and handsome boy. He was a nerd unlike Lily but for some reason he was the only boy Lily spoke to. Lily did not have many friends at school, she was always to herself. Justin and Lily always found peace and comfort in the quiet, they really connected. But Justin had asked Ronnie out from prom. Well that was news to Alison, cause the 3 would always hang out together often, but often Alison spotted Lily and Justin in the Library or at the café where they would be giggling and laughing like teenagers. Alison also noticed how Justin would throw random glances at Lily during her English class and Alison thought that maybe they liked each other. Obviously if she knew that for sure, she would keep a close watch on them but Justin was a nice boy, who always volunteered at church and charitably events. His grades at school were always high and he never had fallen in trouble, sure he had fallen in detention a couple of times but again her messer was the cause of it. So, when she had asked Lily who she was going to prom with and Lily said Dylan, Alison blurted out "What? Why Dylan, I thought you would go with Justin", to that statement Lily just looked mortified and speechless. But she recovered immediately and shrugged," Ronnie and Justin are going together plus Dylan asked me out so I said yes", with that she left the room as if staying longer would reveal some secret she did not want to share. Alison knew there was something Lily wasn't telling her but she did not want to be hovering over her daughter for information.

But now sitting on that couch she realizes that maybe if she could have preyed information or forced her daughter to tell her what was bothering her for the past few months, Lily would be safe and at home with her mother. The phone ring brought Alison out of her thoughts and back to reality. She stretched her hand out to pick the cell phone that was lying on the side table. The name was way to familiar that she did not even think twice before answering, "We need to talk, I found something", came a rushed and raspy voice. "Okay then talk, I'm listening", Alison sounded intrigued. "Do you really think I will spill information on the phone, come on Ali, you know me better than that. I really though we shared a gift of being and thinking alike just like sisters from different…..", before she could complete her sentence Alison interrupted with a irritated voice, "Don't you even complete that sentence Mona….we were never alike and if you think I knew you better I wouldn't let you torture my friends in the first place. Now can you cut the crap and tell me where can I meet you", Alison huffed.

"Damn..That's my girl right there. Soft and mushy isn't your thing Alison. Alright, tell you what, cook me some of those Emily favorite dishes and I'll be over in an hour", there was a silence for a minute before Mona added," and I'll bring pie", Alison did not respond to any of that and cut the line. She did not like it a bit to run to Mona for help. But then again if she wanted to find her daughter it couldn't be without Mona.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Mona has always been my favorite so I just had to bring her in. Please leave me your reviews so I can do better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys hope you all have been doing well. Here you go.**

Chapter 5

After ending the call with Mona, Alison decided she would prepare some lunch for the two of them. She settled on a simple caesar salad since she was in no mood to prepared something special, no way she would cook Emily's favorite for Mona. Mona had helped the girls in the passed during the whole Charlotte or Charles ordeal and then with AD. The other girls had somewhat made their peace with Mona but for Alison. She blamed Mona for all those years she was on the run and the torture her friends faced, she could have saved all of them if she had not taken Mona's advice. Their lives would have been so different. But here she was again making the same mistake, only this time was different. This time she did not care about her life, she wasn't that selfish bitch anymore. She was a mother who just wanted her daughter back and for that she knew she would do anything.

To kill time till Mona arrived she went to Lily's room, she spent most of her hours there since Lily's disappearance. It had just been 4 days, since Lily went missing. She had filed a missing complaint and the police were looking into it. But Alison knew better than to count on the Police to protect and serve, That did wonders to her in Rosewood. "Lesson learnt" she thought. She sat on the window seat that she knew Lily loved. She had seen her sitting there for hours overlooking the front yard and lost in thoughts. She always wanted to ask Lily what she was thinking about or was there anything she wanted to share but she couldn't will herself to ask and that she regrets but what she regrets the most was her daughter not know the reality of their relationship. Staying in Lily's room made her feel less lonely and thought she would somehow find some clue which would lead her to finding Lily and that's when she felt herself drown once again to Lily's diary to continue further.

 _The doorbell rang the 4_ _th_ _time but yet I wouldn't will myself to get the door. I had done a shitty job today at school and I knew I was going to face the consequence. But I was scared…. too scared to face it. I was in grade 4 and I failed an English test. I did not know why it was so important for me to be perfect, it felt like I was competing with someone…..but who and why I never knew and I guess I will never know. Suddenly I heard the sound of keys jingle and after a few minutes the door flung open. I heard heavy footsteps in the living room and then a big thud. That was the moment I prayed to god yet again like all the other times whenever I got into trouble, that somehow, he would find a way to get me out of it. But then I heard the unforgettable sound "You little piece of shit come down here, before I come up there and beat the life out of you". I debated on my options for a minute, should I continue to be a coward and hide in here expecting some miracle to happen or just go down and suck it up. That was the moment I decided my faith in god was delusional, no one was coming to safe me and it doesn't matter whom you pray to everyone would have to pay for their sins. I breath hard and deep then headed towards my room door and turned the knob to open it, but something was wrong. The door won't open. I keep trying a couple of times and then start to panic realizing, if I take more longer the punishment will just get more brutal. I felt some kind of force preventing the door from opening. I hear the sound of footsteps approaching my room and I scream for mercy and keep tugging at the door handle. I could feel the wetness all through my clothes and it felt like I was suffocating. It was getting difficult to breathe and my body felt limb. But then I hear an unfamiliar sound from the other side of the door, one that was not threatening but filled of concern. Then I felt a weight on my right shoulder and as if pulling me out of that dark nightmare I bolt to reality._

 _My breathing is labored and my eyes can't quite focus on anything. But I hear my name called out again. Mrs. D was crouched on her knees besides my bed waiting for me to acknowledge her presence. I stared at her for a minute to gain some presence of this whole situation. When I left my heartbeat and my breathing back to normal, I look towards the wet sheets that were clung to my body. I cursed my self for being so weak, I left like the nightmares were some curse on me, something that I had to live with all my life, something that always reminded me that I was scarred for life. I cleared my throat and looked at Mrs. D. She looked worried, like she was scared but I dint understand why. "I'm okay, sorry for disturbing you. You can go back to bed now", in that moment she looked at me like I had just crushed her heart. She opened her mouth to say something but then just nodded and as if on autopilot she just stood up and walked out of my room._

She remembers the 1st night Lily spent at her house and how horrifying it was to see her daughter writhing in pain from the nightmare. The only thing she would do was stay besides her, in that moment she wished Emily was there. Her wife always knew what to do in situations like these when she used to have nightmares about the night her mother buried her alive or when she was on the run. Emily knew there were many things Alison had not told her yet. But Emily respected the fact that Alison was making an effort to open up about her feelings and she did not want to push her too far, Alison appreciated that Emily always put her and her feelings ahead of everything. So that night when she faced Lily's first of several nightmares, she did not hover over her daughter to talk to her about it, the mere statement of _"I'm okay, sorry for disturbing you. You can go back to bed now",_ made her realize that Lily's wouldn't speak to her about it, not until she herself wanted to. She remembered walking out that door and sitting down on the other side whole night just to make sure her daughter was ok.

The doorbell rang indicating that Mona was finally here. It was unlike Mona to show up late. She looked perfectly flawless in a mini pink skirt and a button up matching pink top. She held a million-dollar smile upon seeing Alison to which Alison just rolled her eyes and moved aside so she would walk in. She placed the pie on the dinning table and turned around to analysis the house. Alison just stared at her every move like a hawk. She knew very well if she had to work with Mona she had to be careful and watch her every move.

"Your late", Alison said.

"Emily knows and she's about to flip shit when she gets to you, which won't take her long considering she already know your location, I won't be shocked if she's already on the plane", the words came out so easy and calm. She had a smug smile over her face which practically said your doomed. It took a while for Alison to process the information. Has soon as it hit her, her eyes got wide and she could feel a heart beating faster, she wouldn't move nor say a word. All she would see was the angry face of her wife coming at her with possibly a knife or a shotgun.

Mona stared at the silent blond for a while then shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time, "Don't worry Ali, your sweet Emily will not kill you…..at least not until she gets her daughter back," she then sighted and continued, "and even then she's fucking Emily, and you are her adorable Ali, not that she won't give you the third degree which I am so excited about cause c'mon who else will you take that shit from but Emily", Mona made a disgusted face and then turned to the kitchen. "I'm starving".

 **A/N: I hope you like the story so far, I have been confused about how to put in down most of the times but then I just go with the flow. So leave me your reviews I would love to read them. Until then take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I know I have been on a break for a week but I took the time to clear my head. I'm having a lot on my plate right now and it was difficult to put my mind in the right place. But I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Alison was sitting at the huge black and white authentic marble piece dining table opposite Mona, staring outside the window with both her palm folded into a fist placed below her chin as Mona was finishing up on her salad. Mona was not so pleased with the plane Caesar salad but right now she was starving.

Ever since Lily had disappeared in thin air Mona was back on her A game which she never really told Ali. She, had her own investigation going on until Ali had called her last night for help. She hadn't eaten well for the past few days since the disappearance. And, to be honest she was not so thrilled about working with Alison either. Alison, the girl who made her who she was today, which Mona considered to be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Blessing because she was no more loser Mona, she was beautiful, smart, fierce and….she was THE ORIGINAL A. The girl who was a killer, a torturer, a sick physiopath, who enjoyed doing those awful things to her high school colleagues. After the whole A and Charlotte game, she swore she would never visit that part of her ever again.

But something about Lily's disappearance intrigued her. She felt some type of adrenaline rush through her veins when the news flashed about how the police were still trying to figure out what happened at the prom that night. _"There is something deeper going on here than what meets the eye, but we will get to the bottom of it and find out what really happened that night",_ Sheriff Hail had said. That statement spiked her interest, she wanted to know who was playing this game, never admitting what she actually wanted to know was if she still had her mojo. One part of her wanted to dig in and find out who was playing this game and why. But somewhere between those cryptic thinking the thought of acing the game crossed her mind, which she immediately shut out.

On the other hand, Alison was trying her best not to get into Mona's face for now. First off, cause she was here to help and she did warn her about Emily, although she knew that that piece of information was spilled because Mona just wanted to bring Ali on edge and a nervous Alison DiLaurantis was way too entertaining for the little brunette because that was a rare sight.

Mona got up from her hair abruptly making a screeching sound which caught Ali's attention. She walked to towards the kitchen and placed her empty bowl in the sink. The whole lunch fest was silent and Mona was not really enjoying the sight of what a nerve wreck Alison was being. She though Ali would have better control but on the contrary lunch went with Alison not even touching her fork let alone having her salad because she wouldn't stop taping her right leg out of nervousness and playing with a strand of blond hair that hung loose at the side, one which Mona remembers Alison doing it many times when they were in high school and of course having already finished a half bottle of chardonnay all by herself.

Finally, Mona was the one to break the silence, "So we have pumpkin pie for dessert but I guess you're just going to sit there staring into space like pie was never your thing?", she looked at Alison from the island where she was standing at, who was still seated in her chair.

"How did she know?", came the blonde's response. Although it was not the response Mona was expecting she knew very well that Ali was asking about Emily. She just shrugged and took a knife from the kitchen counter and walked towards the dining table with the pie in her other hand. Alison was now even more curious to know. When she didn't get any reply from Mona she looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if silently coxing her to spill the beans.

Mona seemed unphased but then sighted, knowing who she was dealing with, "You know just like a magician does not reveal his secret, a spy doesn't reveal her sources", to that Alison just snorted and replied "More like an insidious psycho stalker and killer who takes pleasure in torturing people for her own entertainment, sure you wouldn't reveal a thing but I guess you forgot you might have played A but that A stood for Alison which meant even at your best you depended on ME.", Alison was practically seething. She was so not in the mood for dealing with Mona's cryptic replies. Mona just stared at Alison for a long minute and then smirked, "Wow, this Lily thing really took a toll on you. I can't believe that I struck a nerve, this is going to be fun", said an amused Mona.

"Can you shove that fucking pie down your throat so we can get to work here", Ali said with her irritation very evident. Mona put the knife down on the table and dug into her bag which was lying on the chair besides her for her laptop. "So where is your list?", she asked.

Ali seemed confused and taken back at the same time. She raised her both her eyebrow at Mona as if saying _what the fuck are you talking about?_ "The famous suspect list Ms. DiLaurantis. If I remember correctly years back you started with a list and your posies continued the tradition to catch A. I figured you would have a list ready by now since you're always too quick to point fingers", Mona had a small smirk on her face. She knew she was getting to the blonde. She just wanted to see how much blows Ali could take until she exploded. That was another thing Mona wanted to prove, that like her Ali too still had the dark side buried deep and she wanted so badly to prove that she wasn't the only one who was suffering the urge to rebound.

Ali got up from her chair which she was glued to ever since she heard about Emily and disappeared further inside the house. Minutes later she emerged to the table and handed a piece of paper to Mona. "First, its Mrs. DiLaurantis and yes, pie was never my thing", she said in a stern voice. Mona seemed amused and impressed at the same time. Amused because Alison took the bait and did confirm her marital status and impressed because the piece of paper was indeed a suspect list. She mentally patted herself for her sherlock skills and examined the list closely. The first name on the list was written in bolt letters and "Prime Suspect" written besides it.

Alison stared at Mona with guarded eyes and after what felt like forever to Alison, Mona asked, "Why him?", Alison sighed and turned her gaze to the photo of her and Lily that hung near the fireplace. It was a photo she had taken with Lily after they won the baking contest, a week before Christmas, the one thing her daughter wanted to do together, the one thing Alison thought was the start of a mother daughter bonding before it all fell apart, "Because he was the one who was supposed to bring her home safely", she said with clenched jaw.

Mona let out a confused laugh, "Well, if that's all you have on him then I hate to break it to you princess but this isn't some high school prank that your trying to pull on the hottest and richest guy, just to make him bow to his knees and then get him naked in your bed", to this Alison send daggers to Mona. She couldn't believe Mona had just implied that she wanted to sleep with Dylan Lockwood a teenage boy. Mona seemed unphased with Ali's reaction, after all she had to have some rebutt to Ali's comment about her earlier, if Ali could bring up her past so could she, "All I'm saying is this isn't enough to pin him down as a prime suspect", Mona said shaking her head. "I know and that is why I have you", Alison's tone was one that she used in high school when she wanted to convince people to do her dirty work. Mona had once wanted that, to be in her inner circle to do Ali's dirty work. "So, what? you just want me to bring up some dirt on this boy to prove he is guilty?", asked Mona with a shocked look.

"No, I want to find out what secret Dylan Lockwood is hiding from Beacon Heights and then use it as a leverage against him", said Alison. Mona had a huge smirk on her face. _There she was the famous Alison DiLaurantis we all miss._ "Why do you think Lockwood is keeping secrets? And why do you suspect he knows something about Lily's disappearance?", Alison looked at the suspect list and stared at it for a moment then said, "Because he lied to the police and I need to know why".

 **A/N: So yeah, in this chapter we have a glimpse into Mona thoughts and how she is coping with her past and her current state of mind. We never really got to see that part of Mona on PLL, so I though of shining some lime light on her. But at the same time the character arc for Alison was a bit overdone. I would rather love to see her develop into a fierce, sassy but also a loving woman, but we all know what we basically got was a stereotypical domestic mommy Alison. I'm trying to overright Alison's transformation. Hope you guys like it. Until the next chapter, take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have had an awful weekend and I needed something to calm myself down. So, I wrote the next chapter for you guys. Just a heads up its been a stressful weekend so cut me some slack with this one. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Mona seem to analyze the situation, "How did you know he lied?" she asked. "Because I read his file", Alison answered calmly.

"That is confidential information. How did you get hold of his file?", Mona asked curiously. Her interest piked knowing that Ali had already dug in and got her hands dirty.

"Maybe I can't lure…..or more like don't want to lure the hottest and richest high school teenage boy with my charms because that would be degrading", Alison said with a grin cause c'mon she could totally pull that off. "But you know how men in uniform always seemed invested in me. Sheriff Hail can be quite complying at times", Alison was internally laughing at the bombshell she dropped on Mona.

Mona had a look of shock and disbelieve. She knew Alison could be a sneaky bitch if she wanted to but she couldn't imagine Alison seducing someone who was not Emily, at least not anymore.

Alison remembered that night she stood outside the Hail's residency.

 _She peeked in through the front window, the lights were dimmed in the living room and there was a faint noise of TV playing somewhere in the background. The polices weren't giving her any information on the investigation claiming it to be confidential and until proven to be 100% true couldn't be released to the press. Alison hoped that coming here would give her some clue, she knew Sheriff Hail had copies of the files at home, he had to have some evidence that would point her to her suspect. He worked against protocol but he was good at his work so no one really questioned him, plus Beacon Heights was a small town nobody ever bothered as long as cases were solved._

 _Alison contemplated about this several times, she knew what she was getting herself into but she was helpless and she needed a hunch if she wanted to find Lily. So, she gathered courage and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door flung open, Sheriff Hail was standing in his batman pajamas with a drink in his hand, probably scotch, most of the cops would like it strong, Ali though._

 _Sheriff Hail looked worried upon seeing Alison this late in the evening. It was passed dinner time, "Hello Mrs. DiLaurantis, what can I do for you? Is everything alright?", he asked in a monotonous voice._

" _Yes sheriff, everything is…I donno ok maybe. I just needed to talk to someone and since I don't have many friends in town the only person I could think of is you", Ali internally groaned at herself at the classic old school dialogue. She though it would be easy to be flirty, after all she had aced it millions of times and got her way but that was back in high school, now it just felt so…...wrong._

 _Sheriff's eyes sparkled and a small smile graced his beautiful faced. Sheriff Hail was one of those cops' girls would die for. He was tall and handsome, with greenish blue eyes and a strong jaw line with a rough look cause of the short-trimmed beard. He was everything that a teenage girl would fantasize. "Come on in Alison, it's pretty freezing out there", he invited her in with a warm smile._

 _Once Alison was settled on the couch, she examined the room for a specific place where he could be keeping the files. The house looked pretty decent and clean. A huge LCD TV hung just above the fireplace where the fire was still burning. At the far corner of the living room that had french windows separating the backyard was a wooden work desk with a laptop and a bunch of files lying beside it. "That's where it should be", Ali thought._

 _Sheriff cleared his throat, "Can I get you something to drink, wine, beer, scotch or water even", he asked like a true gentleman. Ali, weighed her options, she didn't want to get too drunk and water would sound like a pity party, "I'll have a glass of wine please", she said in hopes that he wouldn't spike her drink with something. Sheriff nodded and went to the bar table that was placed at the left corner besides the fire place._

 _He offered her the glass of wine and took a seat besides Alison on the couch, which was a bit too close for her liking. Here we go, Alison boosted herself. She knew he liked her, after all he had asked her out at the founders party. She smiled at him cheekily and he seemed to stare at her for a bit too longer. "I am trying to do my best here to help you out Alison, we have a lead, tough I can't reveal anything yet but I promise you I will figure this out", he said with so much concern and certainty._

 _Alison felt bad for this, for using him, for being the manipulative Alison DiLaurantis she was years ago. But then again she needed his help and the files he had. He placed a hand on her right thigh and said, "You just need to trust me and have a bit of patience", he assured her._

 _Alison flinched when his hands made contact with her skirt, it felt wrong on so many levels. All she could think was what Emily would think of her had she known of this. She could practically see Emily seething with anger and disappointment. But she couldn't back down she needed to get to that fucking desk and get the data from that laptop. She placed her hand over his and gripped it in place so it wouldn't move any higher and looked in his eyes, "I know and I trust you", she said with a small smile on her face, he seemed to melt in her touch and slowly leaned forward._

 _He looked into her eyes with so much affection and then his gaze drifted down to those heart shaped lips. At once Ali felt a shiver down her spine, she was so…...fucked. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt his firm lips on hers. The kiss was gentle but firm and it took Ali a few seconds to register and respond to the kiss._

 _After a few seconds he broke the kiss and looked at her, Alison was in a state of daze she had never kissed anyone in years not since she had walked out on Emily. She felt all types of tingles travelling throughout her body and it felt somewhat…...comforting. She had spent years on her own longing for affection, for someone to just hold her and say it was going to be okay and that she wasn't alone. But she knew she couldn't go back to Emily and neither did the brunette make any efforts to find out where she had wondered off to, which surprised and hurt her at the same time. She remembered how Emily's hands were all over the blonde girl in the park at the riverside in Rosewood 5 years ago, when she had gone to check up on Emily and Grace. She flashed back to the day when she was on the run and she had come back just to see Emily all over Maya. Back then they were younger, but now that they were older and also not to mentioned "married" to each other it hurt 10 times worse._

 _She dived in again to meet his sweet and firm lips wanting to shove the thought of Emily away. He responded quickly, this time with a bit of force as he parted his lips and tasted the plum heart shaped lips. His right hand dug into her blonde hair and the left hand traveled her torso town to her hips giving it a light squeeze. Alison dug her nails into the couch once she felt him press his body against hers, and at once reality hit her. His body was... cold and hard, his smell was not soothing. His touch was rough and she felt venerable against his touch, she dint fell safe. It all felt so different._

 _She felt the bulge from his pants and wanted to facepalm herself for this ridiculous plan of hers. She placed a hand against his shoulder indicating him to stop. But he did not seem to register the gesture. He was too caught up with the feeling of pleasure and the raising testosterone levels. He brought his hand up and squeezed her left breast while licking her bottom lip._

 _Suddenly, there was a gasp and at the same time Alsion pushed his body away from hers. She looked at him with caution, worried that he might have somehow caught the purpose of her visit. But the sheriff's gaze was focused on top of the stairs, his breathing uneven. As, soon as Alison turned her gaze she felt sick as if she wanted to throw up._

 _Parker, sheriff's younger daughter and her student from English class was standing there with a look of shock and disgust. Parker was Lily's classmate. She knew Parker way too well. She had visited her place a couple of times to meet Lily. They weren't good friends; their friendship was complicated to say the least. Whenever Lily got into trouble Parker was there either to bitch at her or help her out of it. It reminded her of her childhood and her friendship with the 4 girls back then._

 _Without saying a word Parker ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door way too hard like a dramatic teenager._

 _Alison looked at the sheriff who had an unreadable expression on his face but then he steadied himself and said, "I um…I just need to…I'll be back", and raced up the stairs. As soon as he left the room Ali let out a sigh of disgust and wiped her lips. She then shot towards the work desk and opened the laptop. The screen came to light and asked for password. "Well of course it would have a password you asshole, he is a cope… fuck", she murmured to herself. There was no way she could crack this on her own. She knew she needed to leave before he was back, she did not want to stick around for another makeout session. Just as she was leaving her eyes caught hold of a flash drive that was lying on the desk. Without a second thought she took the flash drive and bolted outside the door and got in her car racing the streets probably breaking all the red lights and speeding her way home._

The memory of that night was horrifying, "It was disgusting to say the least, but I got what I wanted. I got videos of every student they had investigated who were on their suspect list and surprisingly Dylan Lockwood had an interesting story to tell", she told Mona.

Mona was still trying to rap her head around it, "So you stole the files from Sheriff Hail, when was that exactly", Mona asked. "Two days back. Now can we get to the important stuff", she handed over the flash drive to Mona.

Mona's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Don't tell me you still have the flash drive on you, that you stole from the Sheriff", Mona asked with shock lacing in her voice. "I couldn't exactly walk up to him and say hey Sheriff can we go for round two while I not so discretely put the flash drive that I stole from you back to its place", Alison said using her sassy tone.

Mona let out a big sigh, she immediately made copies of the videos on her laptop and put the flash drive in her bag. "I have copies of the file on my laptop. I'm going to take care of this mess you created before he finds out it was you", she flashed a sharp look at Alison. "In the mean while why don't you open a folder on my desktop that says Lily's secret, and review the information I have found on your daughter and see if anything rings a bell", Mona's voice was casual as if it wasn't a big deal. But Alison was stunned with the revelation. She had no Idea Mona had a file on her daughter.

"Don't be shocked Ali, you know I always do my research before I dive in. Oh and the password is "BITCHES" in caps", she gave Ali a wink and headed towards the door but then turned back, "Hey Ali", she called out, "Which base did you get to?", she asked.

Ali seemed confused at first with the question, "With the Sheriff, which base did you get to?" Mona asked with amusement. To which Alison smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?", that was all Ali gave her to sulk on as Mona walked out of the house.

 **A/N: I know its just been Alison and Mona in this chapter but I assure you the next chapter will have more characters. I'm just building up the story for you to discover the hidden secrets. I just hope I can pull it off. So sit back and Enjoy. Until the next chapter take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After leaving Alison's house Mona drove to her work place. She worked at a high-end tech company called LeoPold Tech. It was one of the biggest IT firms in Beacon which was owned by the Lockwoods.

Mona entered the lobby and the receptionist gave her a big smile, "Ms. Vanderwaal, I thought it was your day off today". Mona gave her an obvious look, "It's an IT company Leena, I basically agreed to slavery when I signed that fucking black and white piece of shit", the receptionist gave her knowing look and a sad pout.

Mona wanted to have a clean sheet in Beacon Heights and what better way to do that than working in the most reputed IT firm. Playing A for so many years, she learnt every single thing about hacking and that's how she had cracked her interview by getting into the Lockwoods system and learning all about their business and whom the Lockwoods were dealing with. In fact, Mr. William Lockwood, the CEO of the company was quite impressed with Mona's work and skills. She had left a mark…..she was Mona afterall.

Mona took the elevator to the 3rd floor and settled in her chair. She turned on her computer and then looked at her watch, it was 1:55pm and just as if on que the intern entered her cubicle and took a seat besides her.

"Hey, Kira how was school?", Mona asked. Kira looked at her with an unreadable expression and then sighed, "It was horrible, all everyone talks about is the missing girl".

Honestly Mona liked Kira. She had the zest of life, a fire that would always be shining bright when she was talking about soccer and the crazy look in her eyes when she wanted to pull her opponents to the ground. She never wanted to win the game she just wanted to be the best at it. But off the field she was a much calmer and composed person and she reminded Mona of her older self.

"Any news about Lily?", Mona asked. Kira sat on her desk and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "I don't give a fuck about that bitch, she was too much to take on and off the field. Honestly, whatever happened to her I'm sure she had it coming", she said shaking her head.

Mona did not know Lily personally, they had crossed each other's paths twice in the last 9 months. At that time Mona did not know Lily was Alison's and Emily's long-lost kid. It was only when she researched on the reason of Alison's existence in Beacon Heights that she realized who Lily was. Mona didn't really know how to feel about Lily.

"Sure you would say that now", came Mona's cryptic reply. Kira's head turned in a swift motion in Mona's direction, "What does that even mean?", Kira asked a bit shaken.

"Oh, just that with Lily out of the picture you can easily get that scholarship you so desperately need. After all she was your only competition on the field", Mona said. Kira had shared some of her soccer stories with Mona during their lunch breaks. Kira had told Mona how important it was for her to get scouted for scholarship and how the new junior in the team was making it difficult on her.

Kira clenched her jaw she did not know where this conversation was going. She stared at Mona for a few seconds and then switched on her laptop. She glanced at Mona again, "Why are you even here? Isn't it your day off?". Mona glanced back at her and asked, "Where were you at the night of the prom?", Kira seemed taken back her eyes growing wide in shock. How dare Mona even ask her that. "I don't feel the need of answering that question, one because you're not a cop and two you have no right to", Kira's anger was evident in her voice to which Mona just smirked.

But the gears in Mona's head were rolling. Kira had been questioned by the cops. She had a clear motive to kick Lily out of the picture and the only way she could get away with it was if she had help from the inside and of course she would get that help from the Sheriff who so happens to be her father. She made a mental note of watching the interrogation video of Kira once she got back home.

After the conversation died out Kira got up and walked towards the washroom. That's when Mona immediately pulled out the flash drive from her handbag and dropped it in Kira's bag. She knew breaking in to the sheriff's house was a risk. Plus, would the sheriff doubt his own daughter? Well that's if he isn't already covering up for her.

….

Once Mona had left, Alison immediately logged into Mona's laptop. There was a folder named Lily. She clicked on the folder and found a few videos. The 1st video was posted on Instagram by a student. It was a standoff between the two soccer strikers of Beacon Heights. Kira Hail and Lily were in a heated discussion. After a few minutes Lily nudged Kira to move out of her way but Kira blocked her path and pulled a punch to Lily's face. Alison's blood boiled at what she had just seen. She had heard Kira was a violent kid but the fact that she had beaten up her little girl pissed her off.

She remembered the day Lily had come home with a bleeding nose and she had asked her what happened. Lily had shrugged it off and said that the ball had gotten to her by surprise. Alison had so easily believed her lie. Looking back now Alison was having second thoughts on everything Lily ever told her.

There was another video which was taken at a party. There were many kids with beer cans and red cups loud music playing in the background. Some kids were seated in the pool and some were by the grill chatting and laughing. Alison spotted Dylan Lockwood in the middle of the yard wearing only shorts like it was the summer break. She saw Justin and Ronnie by the pool on the far end. Ronnie was saying something but Justin just seemed to stare in space. Ronnie had a swim suit on and Justin was in his swim shorts. Their feet were dangling at the edge of the pool inside the water.

Then Alison seen a figure walk through the yard towards Dylan. Alison knew at once it was Lily. At 1st Dylan looked worried but then he relaxed when she put her hands over his shoulders and kissed him. Alison's stomach twitched at the sight. But fear took over her when she saw what happened next. Dylan pulled Lily with him in the direction of his house and all the kids seemed to cheer and whistle at them. She knew what that meant, she just did not want to process it. Dylan Lockwood was the last guy Lily was seen with. Then why did Dylan lie to the police that Lily had left the party early.

She was now 100% sure that Dylan had something to do with Lily's disappearance. She just had to take this to the police and they would have a case against Dylan. But it wasn't gonna be that easy to pin it on the Lockwood's only son. She needed more stronger evidence.

Then there was a 3rd video named " _ **Alison- Once a liar always a liar**_ ". Alison felt weak upon seeing the title of the video. She knew there was nothing good coming out of it but she wanted to know what was in there. So, she hit the play button.

 _The video clip started with Alison walking out of Beacon Heights in a black shirt and a blue coat with grey and black leggings. She was heading towards the parking lot and she glanced to her right. The camera then turned towards the right where Lily was sitting on the ground near the bike stand with her hands covering her face. Alison remembered that day, it was Lily's second day at Beacon Heights, some jackass kids had broken her gear and the bike had a flat tire. She had requested Lily to ride home with her and soon enough Justin had offered to fix her bike. Lily looked too exhausted to argue and had quietly agreed to it. The video ended when Alison and Lily drove out of the parking lot._

At the end of the video there was a message, "All these years, did you ever question yourself if you ever got the right " **A** " Emily?".

Alison was shocked on seeing the video. She couldn't imagine what Emily must be going thorough. She knew Emily was fuming with rage but she was more afraid of losing Emily forever. She knew she should have told her sooner but she also that meant putting Emily and Grace's life at risk. She never really had a choice. She did not want both her daughters to suffer and she definitely did not want anyone to lay a hand on her sweet Emily.

But she couldn't think about all that now. The damage was already done. She knew she had to built up a case against Dylan Lockwood and fighting against the Lockwoods meant fighting against Beacon Heights. She had to be on her A game if she even wanted to survive this.

She picked up a phone and dialed a number that was not so familiar anymore. The phone rang twice and then a same commanding voice was heard, "Hello".

Alison's heart was beating 10 times faster, she knew this wasn't going to be a civilized conversation, "Hi..it's…it's me, Alison", the line was silent for a minute and then she was taken by surprise, "You found her!", it wasn't a question. "Yes, but something went down and I could really use some help, Spencer", it wasn't a request it was a cry of plea.

"I'm surprised, the all so famous and put together DiLaurentis needs my help!", the malice was laced in her voice. Spencer hated Alison the most for leaving Emily and Grace when they needed her the most.

"I can explain Spencer, but I can't do this over the phone and definitely not when your miles away", there was silence on both the side. "The last time I got a letter from you asking for my help, I was dragged into another roller-coaster of A games", Spencer stated with accusation.

Alison gave a sarcastic laugh, "The one that basically gave you the whole truth about your existence and so of the evil twin Spence?", Alison shot back.

Spencer shook her head in frustration, somethings never change. "Why should I help you? All you did was run away from your responsibilities. I guess old habits never die right Ali?", Spencer voice was calm and composed but just as accusatory.

Alison sighed, "Look Spencer, I know it's messed up but I was protecting whatever I had. Lily was taken away from us and if I wouldn't have left, I would lose Emily and Grace too", Alison seemed too tired to argue with Spencer, she just hoped Spencer would agree. But Spencer remained quiet.

Alison knew Spencer too well to know she would never turn her back on her niece. Spencer loved Lily and Grace and she was shattered just like the others when Lily was gone. So, now was the time for Alison to play the family card. She was always good at manipulating people and getting her way. She knew this was something Bitchy Ali would do so often but she didn't really care anymore.

Alison added, "Fine don't do it for me but do it for your niece, Spencer. She needs your help. Lily needs her aunt right now, so please I'm begging you don't turn your back on your family Spencer".

And just like that things worked out as planned, Spencer sighed and replied, "Fine but I'm not going to keep this from Emily", she said with a stern voice.

Ali had a sad smile on her face, "Too late Spence, whoever is behind this shit beat you to it. Emily already knows", there was silence at both ends until Alison added, "I'll text you the address"

Spencer smiled, "See you soon sis", Alison wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She couldn't catch a fucking break.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since the last update and I apologize for that. I was on a vacation and when I got back, I was hit with a very upsetting news. I had to take time to settle my person life crisis so I could get back to normal and here I am back again. So sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Next day after speaking to Alison, Spencer rescheduled all her meetings for the week. She knew whatever went down in Beacon Heights couldn't be solved in a day or two. Plus, she had learnt this long and hard that once she got sucked into Ali's shenanigans it is going to get messy. But she had to do it. She was Lily's godmother after all. She had basically taken an oath to protect the girl which both the parents and godparents were miserable failing at.

She loaded her bag in the trunk of her car and walked across her lawn to the DiLaurentis house where Emily and Grace lived. She still did not understand why Emily wanted to live here even after Alison left. When she entered the house, the front door was unlocked. She mentally reminded herself to lecture both the girls about it. The house was a total mess if nothing else. She tripped thought a pair of shoes right in the foyer and then made her way to the kitchen where a clumsy Emily was preparing something that smiled like burnt bacon.

"Wow Em, you could atleast put on some clothes", Spencer commented. Emily was wearing her bathrobe while trying her best at preparing an edible breakfast.

"Knock much? I never knew I would be graced with your presence this early in the morning Mom!", Emily was always so energetic in the mornings. Somethings never change.

"Grace, honey breakfast is ready. Hurry up!", Emily literally screamed her lungs out. While Spencer made her way to the coffee machine. Spencer was used to this usual domestic life now. Since Ali had left Spencer took it upon her to checkup on the girls every day. It was just something she did out of love but Emily felt like she was obligated to do so and had argued with Spencer in the past of how unnecessary it was. Well we all know who won that argument.

Grace finally hopped downstairs with her flawless blue frilled sundress and a perfectly curled hair. Emily was always amazed of how much she took on Alison then her. She knew there was no biological connection but she never complained.

"Hey Spence, wassup? How are you doing this fine morning. Come to eat some really yummy mummy made burnt pancakes and bacon, it's to die for", Grace piped up with a sarcastic remark and walked towards the refrigerator to get some apple juice.

"Well it's good to know that it's not just the dressing style she inherited", Spencer murmured to Emily. Emily was startled, it's been a long time since any of her friends even mentioned anything related to Ali. They knew Alison was a sensitive topic and whenever they would mention about her, something in Emily would tick. So, they stopped talking about her when Emily was around, if Emily noticed she never mentioned.

The three of them sat at the table and had their breakfast, when grace said, "So, Portland huh? I know it's a big NO NO from mom but do you think you can convince her to take me along, it would be awesome to have a week get away from this dumpster of a place", Grace had that pout which Spencer was sure the whole Rosewood boys would bow at.

Spencer shrugged, "Trust me Grace, Rosewood will be better off this time", facts Spencer thought and Emily just nodded.

"Please don't tell me your going to hunt for a serial killer….hmmm…if so I know I hate my mom's cooking but I think I can live with it", Grace had that kiddish grin on her face. Emily knew Grace worried about her all the time because of past events when Emily lost control.

"Do you have all your stuff Grace? I don't want you to trouble Aria and make her drive back and forth just so you can have matching jewelry with your outfit", Emily said.

Grace just snickered to that statement and Spencer let out a teasing laugh. "Why can't I just stay at Hanna's instead, it would be so much more fun than listening to Mr. Fits talk about some old ethics of why it's necessary to respect others feelings even though you give a fuck about them and their entire existence in general but in a more subtle way you know", Grace looked at Emily with a tired look on her face.

"Grace language! And until I'm back you will be staying with Aria", Emily said sternly. Grace glanced at Spencer and smiled. "C'mon mom if you think that not sending me to Hanna's is going to stop me from seeing Blake then you're wrong cause I see him at school everyday and sometimes even after school", she said with a wink. Emily made a gross expression.

Grace and Blake had recently opened up to their parents about their secret relationship, well more like fell out of the closet type thing. One of Graces classmate outed their relationship when Grace turned him down for the Christmas ball. The pair were dating each other since freshmen year in high school and developed feelings for each other during their time playing Romeo and Juliet for the drama club. They had managed to play their parents for four years cause they knew it would freak them out. Well they were right Hanna went totally gaga over it but for all the good reasons, Caleb on the other hand did not know how to react to this situation at first but he made sure that everything was under supervision and Blake was being a gentleman. He did have the father and son talk which Blake took it way to calmly for a guy of his age. Hanna was surprised her son was being such a grown up.

But Emily went totally insane upon hearing this news. She grounded Grace for a week and confiscated her phone. She even gave her piece of mind to Blake when he came to check on Grace since she wasn't replying to his messages. All her friends though Emily was overreacting in this situation. Their kids were teens and this was normal for their age but for Emily she was fighting a battle with herself. She kept telling the girls that she had moved on but deep down she was still stuck in that nightmare. She was stuck in the whirlpool of Alison DiLaurentis and she was never coming out. Sometimes she found herself thinking and doing things the way Alison would want to and this is exactly what she was doing. She was being obnoxiously insane over Grace and Blake's relationship because she knew Ali would not accept this so easily. It was just some defense mechanism she used that made her feel connected to Ali in some way.

After dropping Grace at Aria's and saying their goodbyes Spencer and Emily headed to the airport. The drive was awfully quite which made Spencer feel the tension growing. She dint know how to approach the topic but it was no use beating around the bush at this point, so she dived right into it. "So what's the plan Emily, you going to go all ape shit on Ali or we just going to follow her protocol?", Spencer asked curiously.

Emily had missed Ali way too much but she was always good at hiding her feelings. All these years she never understood why Ali would just walk away from her. Was is the pain of loosing Lily, was it the guilt, was it the fact that she finally fell out of love? So many questions but after all these years she never got an answer. She wanted to believe that Ali had left for some reason that could be justified. All she wanted and wished was that she get just once chance to speak to her wife and get the closure she really wanted, even if that meant letting her go, she would do it for her. She would always do anything for her as long as she was happy. But after receiving that anonymous e-mail all those thoughts were thrown out the window.

She hated what Ali had done to her. She had not only bailed on her, on their marriage, on Grace but she had the fucking nerve to take her daughter away from her. She kept playing the message on repeat in her head. What did this person mean by _"All these years, did you ever question yourself if you ever got the right "_ _ **A**_ _" Emily?"._ It made her thoughts go down a dark road. She did not want to believe it. She didn't want it to be true. But then why? She was going crazy. She had to find out.

After a long moment of silence Emily said, "No Spencer, we're going to get my daughter and your godchild back home even if it means fighting Alison in court", Emily said those words with so much confidence and Spencer knew this was it. They were going to have one hell of a trip.

…...

 **A/N: OMG this is war. Until the next chapter take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know many of you don't like to post your reviews but that's one of the most important thing for us writers to know where we are going wrong and what we need to improve on. Thank you to the guest reviewer who always finds the time to give his/her review on every chapter I have written so far. I wish I could connect to everyone out there. So don't be shy or afraid to give your feedback, positive or negative I take it all in good spirit.**

 **Also, I'm so excited for PLL: The Perfectionist airing, Wednesday 8/7 central on freeform. Do watch it guys and maybe we can chat about the premier too if you like to.**

 **Chapter 10**

It was going to be a long flight from Rosewood to Portland but knowing Spencer Hastings she was all well prepared for the ride, neckrest, portable charger, spare laptop batteries and some very educational study material that maybe would give her some ideas to tackle whatever she's about to face in Portland. She guessed the reason Alison had called her was not just because she was technically family or she would be less intimidating than Hanna at this point but because she could be resourceful to Alison which meant her skills as a lawyer would come in handy. Of course Alison always has a reason to do things the way she does.

On the other hand Emily was a total mess. Usually Emily always has a perfect itinerary planned out for her trips. She has a personal travel list that she makes sure she has gone through several times and her oh so important customized travel bag for her makeup kit and expensive clothing. But for this trip she had nothing sorted out except giving Spencer her meal preference for the flight to Portland and that's only because Spencer had called her to fill in that specific detail while booking their tickets. However, for Emily meal preference was least of her concern right now. All she could think about is what she was going to tell Ali when she finally faces her after all these years.

She glanced out of the window, all she could see were white clouds graced with the vibrant shinning sun light. The sun was so bright and the clouds were so thick that nothing could be seen past it. That's how life is at times, it shines so bright that we miss to see the darkness behind it. The brightness blinds us but sooner or later the light fades away and we are once again left in the dark. Emily though about the brightest moment of her life and it took her back to the day she though pottery barn candle sticks were a deadly weapon. Alison's voice echoed to her, she was always so in tune with her words, it always sounded like sweet music to Emily, her own personal band.

The words Alison said that night were engraved in her soul, _"I wanna be a family.",_ Ali had taken her by surprise, never in a thousand years had Emily thought that Ali would ever say those words, _"Over the years I've been in so many failed relationships and I always made excuses why but I know the reason."_ That was the very 1st time Alison spoke her heart to Emily. The 1st time Alison was true to herself and Emily about her feelings. That was the 1st time Emily believed that her feelings for Ali were never one-sided and that Ali truly loved her, _"I LOVE YOU."_

"Excuse me ma'am would you like to have some apple juice?", the flight attendant pulled Emily out of her deep thoughts to reality.

"Yeah, no...hhmm...can I have a glass of vodka please." Emily definitely needed something strong to keep her feelings in check. She found herself sinking in the past while she desperately wanted to focus on the present. She had to focus on getting her daughter back, she could dwell on her feeling and sulk on it when she got back with her daughter to Rosewood. She hadn't even though what she would tell Grace. Grace was too small when Lily was taken away and to keep her heart from breaking Emily had never mentioned about Lily to Grace. Grace had questioned her about her father when she was 6 years but Emily just told her she had no idea who the sperm donor was and that it was she who gave birth to Grace.

At the time Alison was fuming with rage. After watching those videos on Mona's laptop, she dint know what to make of it. First, how did Mona get her hands on those videos, second why was Mona spying on her kid, third why dint Mona go to the cops when she knew Dylan was the last person Lily was seen with. But again she was Mona, she was a psychopathic bitch and a person who tormented people for years.

Alison wanted to ask Dylan what did he do to Lily and then maybe beat the hell out of him for even touching her kid. But she couldn't, she had to wait for Spencer. She did not want to make anything worse and with her growing rage she knew it is a matter of time till she fully rogue. To divert her mind she watched the video of the party again and she made a list of all the kids who were present that night.

It was around 3:00pm when her doorbell rang. It was Ronnie the only friend Lily seemed to trust and hangout with. "Hey Mrs. D how are you?", Ronnie came in and took a seat on the couch folding her legs and relaxing on the couch.

Since Lily's disappearance Ronnie came to check on Alison every day after school. Alison never complain, she knew how much Ronnie missed Lily and how much heartbroken and lonely she was. She knew Justin was always around but the void of losing a best friends is something that was oh so familiar to Alison. She had lost Emily for years when she was on the run and even when she returned back Emily was not the same person anymore. And she had not yet got over the loss of Cece Drake.

"I'm fine Ronnie. You really don't have to come check on me you know", Alison said in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry Mrs. D but I don't solely come here to check on you….", Ronnie was about to say something but then trailed off.

Alison caught on to that, she knew there was something Ronnie was hiding from her. In any other circumstances Alison would let it slide but right now she wanted answers so she poked further.

"Ronnie, I know this is difficult on you too, you love Lily like a sister and I know this is a lot to take in, with the cops 24/7 after you and Justin, it's very disturbing for a young girl like you. But you need to know that you're not alone. If there is anything you know and your afraid to tell the cops, you can tell me. I won't reveal anything about the source of the information I promise." Alison just wished she could read minds right now. She felt like Veronica Hastings trying to help her to do the right thing back in the old days.

Ronnie just looked at Alison and gave her a sad smile, "I know Mrs. D and I wish I knew what happened to Lily that night. I would do anything to bring her back to us. I just…..I just wish I hadn't left her on her own that night", Ronnie had a pained expression in her eyes.

Something had gone down with Ronnie and Lily at the night of the prom and Alison could sense it. Normally the pair were always hanging together at any parties but Lily and Ronnie were never seen together at the prom. Alison didn't even recall seeing the girls taking photos or having a conversation that night. So once Ronnie left, Alison opened her laptop and played Ronnie's interrogation video.

The video started with Ronnie sitting opposite the case officer and clearly she seemed uncomfortable sitting in there. But she wasn't alone, her mother seated beside's her holding her hand for support. It got Ali thinking why she was so nervous in the first place.

 _"Ms. Beckett, you were Lily's best friend am I right?", the officer questioned in a stern voice which made Ronnie more nervous than she already was._

 _She stared at the desk, "I am", she said. "I'm sorry?", the officer replied confused with her answer._

 _This time Ronnie looked at the officer and answered, "I am still her best friend and she's not dead." Ronnie said with certainty in her voice._

 _"How are you so sure, she isn't dead Ms. Beckett, she's been missing for 2 days now?", the officer asked._ Ali felt like ripping his throat off. How dare he speak about her daughter like that.

 _"Lily is a fighter, whatever happened with her that night I'm sure she can handle it", it was true. Lily has always been a fighter._

 _"You seem to be so sure about her, like you know what she is going through", that tipped her off she couldn't believe the officer was accusing her of Lily's disappearance._

 _"What are you trying to insinuate here officer, that I have something to do with Lily's disappearance?", she spat back, her mother had to hold her back from losing her shit._

 _The officer however seemed very calm, "All I'm saying Ms. Beckett is that you sound quite certain of Lily being able to handle herself wherever she is right now.", he stared at Ronnie with conviction._

 _"I…I just….", Ronnie faltered at 1st but then continued, "I meant to say she is a fighter she always has been, it's in her blood"_.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. There is a lot of suspense and back story that is yet to be revealed but all in time. How many of you are eagerly waiting for Emison reunion? I know I am. Wait for it… ;) Until then take care guys.**

Page **4** of **4**


	11. Chapter 11

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey whatsup, how are you guys holding up after the premier of PLL: The Perfectionist. I personally liked the new characters and the plot, it kept me hooked up till the end. But honestly the reason for Emison separating being Trust issues? I mean are you kidding me Merlene. 1st of we have to wait 7 fucking seasons to get a 5min endgame and then you feed us this shit now. It's just not acceptable.**

 **Anyways moving on to this chapter…..**

 **Chapter 11**

" _it's in her blood",_ those were the words echoing in Alison's ears. What did Ronnie mean by that? What did she know about Lily's past? And even if she did know….. how was that even possible? There were so many things going on at the same time, so many questions, so many secrets, so many lies but no answer. Alison was so lost in her own thoughts that she lost track of time. It had already gotten dark outside and the stress was too much to take. She needed to loosen up a bit before she went insane. So she opened the liquor bar at the rare end of the kitchen and took out a bottle of Chenin Blanc. She then headed up the stairs and entered Lily's room. She looked around the room, being in here always gave her a weird fuzzy feeling. She liked the quiet because for some reason it felt calming, it felt safe and the fragrance in the room just shouted Lily. She went straight to the place Lily loved and took a seat by the window. She opened the bottle of wine and then realized that she hadn't even brought a glass along with her, so she just dived right into the bottle and fell back into the memories of her past.

When Ali had said, " _then it's settled, I'll do it_ ", and Emily had replied " _No, we'll do it_ ", she wasn't sure how she was going to pull this off. She was never a good daughter, sister, friend nor a good lover, how could she possibly be a good mother to her kids. But the only thing she knew was that she had Emily, the only constant person in her life. She was scared to tell Emily then that she loved her because she was scared that just like all her other relationships this too would soon blow off. But she knew how much Emily cared about her, how much she kept hovering over her lately and… she liked it. It woke up all those butterfly feelings she used to feel when Emily touched her or kissed her back when they were in high school and that is the reason she was thrown off when she realized that Emily was slowly drifting away again and that too towards the only person she hated the most, Paige. She tried so hard not to lash out on Paige only because she knew she would hurt Emily, again. She knew Emily had loved her back then when she was a total bitch and even after all those years she never understood why Emily still loved her, but after what she did now she wonders if Emily will be so forgiving. And even if Emily did forgive her, was she worth the effort.

After finishing half of the wine bottle her eyelids felt heavy and after a while she drifted into a quite slumber. She hadn't slept well ever since the night of the prom. She had dreams every night of all the possible things that could have happen to Lily and in every dream she ended up alone and lost, she could never find her way back ad nor could find Lily in those dreams. She screamed her lungs out and ran through every possible corridors of the Beacons Heights. All she could see is a shadowed figure running away in the woods and immediately found herself running after the figure. Most of the nights she had woken up with the same nightmare, all soaked in her own sweat and shivers running down her spine. Other times she had nightmares of the night she lost Lily years ago when Lily was a toddler. She had those nightmares for years, they had never gone away since that horrifying night, now she just had more nightmares to add to her list.

But currently for some reason she wasn't dreaming she dint see anything. Right now she was just sleeping…. more like she had drifted away from everything around. She couldn't feel the breeze or the warmth of the heating nor could she feel…. alive. It felt like she never really existed. It was an alien feeling, it felt so far and distant but it felt so real. So real that she didn't even hear the sound of the floor creaking downstairs, neither did she hear Lily's bedroom door open and nor did she see the figure staring at her in the dark. It wasn't until her phone rang that she realized she had fallen asleep. She woke up disoriented and it took her a second or two to figure out where she was. She picked her phone and saw Mona's name flashing on the screen. After sighing she hit the answer button.

"Mona?"

"Alison, I'm coming over in a few. I think I may have a lead, I have a hunch on someone who may have known something about the case. I need that laptop to go over a few interrogation videos. Have you watch any of them", Mona asked.

Alison tried to catch up to Mona but was finding it difficult due to the alcohol that had gotten to her. She then heard a voice that sounded more like someone talking downstairs. The voice was immediately cut off and then followed by a bang which sounded like someone had just walked into a wall. Everything in the house went quite, the only sound that could be heard was that of Mona on the other line.

"There is someone in my house, get here and call the police", Ali whispered over the phone.

"Do you have a gun?", was the first thing Mona asked.

Ali thought it was a crazy question, why would she have a fucking gun but then again that was Mona. "No", replied Ali in a hushed voice.

"I am going downstairs to check it out", Ali added.

"Take a scissor from Lily's dresser, just in case you need it", Mona always believed in taking precautions she had learnt that from her past experiences.

Alison narrowed her eyes at the suggestion. How was a scissor going to help her situation but then though better not ponder over it right now. She couldn't believe she was actually listening to Mona's ridiculous advice. She picked up the scissor from Lily's dresser and began ascending downstairs.

The living room was pitch dark the only light that was falling in was of the street lamp and of Mona's laptop that was sitting on the island which Ali was pretty sure she had switched off. She scanned the room in the dark but there were no movements. She then headed towards the laptop and seen that there were files that were been transferred to a flash drive that was attached the laptop. She at once knew that whoever broke in to her house was still in here. So she tried to make a run for the switches to turn on the lights. But as soon as she moved away from the island she was hit by a metal at the back of her head.

She felt a surge of pain shoot to the back of her head and couldn't keep her balance. She fell to the floor and dropped her phone in the process somewhere in the dark. She heard footsteps approaching and then seen her phone screen being crushed by the shadowed figure. She knew she had to do something, plan her next move before this person could strike her again. But the blow to her head was pretty bad and she found it hard to get on her feet. She felt a warm liquid running down on the back of her neck and down her spine. She felt her tank top clinging to her back because of the blood dripping from her skull.

She was waiting for the next attack but it never came. She seen the figure walk to the laptop in a hurry. She heard faint sound of tires coming to a stop right across the street. She wanted to shout for help but her voice was stuck in her throat. She desperately prayed that it was Mona. Never in her lifetime she had thought that a day would come where she would pray for Mona to come to her aid. But right now Mona was all she had. She squeezed her eyes shut so hard and then opened it wide as if that would help her to see more clearly in the dark. One glimpse is all she needed to see who the person was and it could get her closer to finding her daughter.

That is when she felt a cold metal in her left hand. She had somehow managed to cling to the scissor all this time. She tried to left herself to her feet but there was just a lot of blood. So she tried to drag her body in the dark towards the figure standing near the island. After a lot of struggle she came to an arms distance from the figure but before she could jab the scissors into the persons leg she was kicked on her left shoulder. She rolled on her back and cried in agony. She heard her bone crack, she felt the pain in her shoulder blades. She lied on her back and took two long deep breadths. She knew she had to fight the pain if she had to get to this person.

So she willed herself to turn around on her stomach and grabbed the person by their leg with her right hand. She then pulled the figure to the ground and tried to straddle them. Ali knew whatever data this person wanted could be evidence. She tried to lift herself off the ground but was soon hit with a blow to her face. That's when she felt her head spinning and she knew that was going to be it. She was going to lose the fight because she was losing consciousness. She was losing the chance that could provide her some lead to Lily's case. Lily! she couldn't give up on Lily. She seen the figure pull out the flash drive from the laptop but as soon as the figure tried to escape she heard the front door bust open.

She heart a familiar voice call out her name but she couldn't quite pin it. She was too caught up with the pain and the figure in front of her. She seen the figure make a run to the back sliding door that leads to the backyard. But before the figure could get away she got a hold of their left leg and without another thought stabbed the scissor that she still had been holding into the persons left shoe. There was a agonizing cry, a voice of a female the echoed in the dark.

Before Ali could process the fact that it was a girl she was kicked right in the gut. The moment the lights turned on the only thing seen was a black hooded figure running out to the backyard. Ali knew it was over, she knew she had lost the one chance she had. She felt her heart crumble and she felt herself losing consciousness but then she heard the oh so familiar voice call out her name. The voice she was longing to hear.

"Ali!", she felt herself being lifted and being held into strong arms. She was fading out but she kept fighting it. She heard the voice calling out to her again, "Ali don't, please don't…..please hold on to me. Listen to my voice Ali…..", Ali couldn't ignore the pleading voice. She longed for that voice to talk to her for years, she longed for those hands to touch her for years. She longed for that feeling of belonging in those arms for years. She lifted her right hand and reached out to Emily's face. It still felt the same. The strong jaw line and the soft texture of her skin.

"Emily".

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Let me know what did you think about it. Until the next chapter take care.**

Page **4** of **4**


	12. Chapter 12

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey how are you guys doing? What did you guys think of the last week's episode of PLL: The Perfectionist? If you ask me, that Jermey guy seems out of place. I have read the book so I know a thing or two about the way things might turn out. But I won't spoil it for the fans who are watching the show. The most frustrating thing was that every couple on PLL got a happy ending except Emison. I hate you Merlene. But that's no secret so let's just get on with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

When Emily and Spencer had landed to Portland, Oregon it was almost dark. They collected their luggage and headed to the taxi stand.

"I think we should head to the hotel right now, it's too late to confront my unpalatable cousin and beat the living shit out of her at his hour", Spencer was too tired to argue with Alison. She had years of frustration pent up inside her and she had come with full intension of blowing it out on Alison but right now she just wanted a warm shower and a bed to lay on.

"I…I don't know, I just…..Spencer I….", the feeling of anxiety was taking a toll on Emily. She was feeling overwhelmed by this whole situation. She started freaking out the moment her plane had landed. She hadn't thought this through. What if Lily hated her, what was she going to do then? What if she chose to stay with Alison? Had Alison even mentioned about her to Lily? Why would she, god she herself and not spoken a word about Alison to Grace. In fact she had lied to Grace about her whole pregnancy. What if Alison had done the same…or even worse. This was so messed up. She knew she had to wait this out for the night but she also knew she would go crazy with all those thoughts that were just driving her insane.

Spencer took a long look at Emily, she knew what she was going through, she had suffered enough in the past when she had known that her Mom, Veronica Hastings was not her birth mother. She just couldn't imagine the same happening to Grace and Lily. She also knew the pain of losing a child, though it was by choice it still left a hole that cannot be filled.

She touched Emily's arm and said, "Fine Em, we first go to meet Alison and when I say meet it means just talk and not going ape shit on her, alright", Spencer spoke as if she was reading out a section from the law book.

Emily looked at Spencer and let out a small chuckle and then bent down to pick her bags, "C'mon Spence, who are you trying to convince? You are the one talking about beating the living shit out of Ali since she called you two days back", Emily stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, your right", Spencer said calling for the taxi.

Emily went quiet for a while, she furrowed her eye brow and then asked, "But you're not really going to go all kung fu panda on her, are you?", Emily had a worried look on her face.

"Have you known the girl? She would use her Rocky moves and crush my skull into pieces if I pulled such a stunt on her. She's not really the punch me, I deserve it type of a girl", Spencer said sarcastically.

For some reason Emily just smiled at the fact the Alison was always such a strong woman. Maybe that's one of the hundred things Emily liked about Ali, she always dived right in without fear. _"I don't know why I thought I had to protect you, you're basically the strongest women I know",_ Emily took a deep breath and shook her head as if trying to shove those memories out.

When the taxi arrived they loaded their luggage and gave the taxi driver the address, Alison had texted Spencer. After about 30mins they reached the town of Beacon Heights. The taxi came to a halt right outside the huge gate. Emily glanced through the window and her eyes landed on the name plate that read DiLaurantis. She felt a surge of anger rising inside of her. It took her back to the day they had discussed about what their last name should be.

 _It was a Sunday morning, Alison was surfing through the internet for different wedding card designs, she seemed to be very picky about the whole wedding preparations. She wanted it to be perfect, she wanted it to be the best for her and Emily. Emily on the other hand was a bit relaxed because she knew Alison was a perfectionist and she was just enjoying watching her girl freak out on small mishaps with the caterer or with the florist. She was amazed how Ali still seemed to have a hold on people to get what she wanted. But she wasn't worried because this was all for the right reasons._

 _Emily was sipping on her coffee with Grace sprawled on her lap. Grace had just woken up and still had a drowsy look on her face. They were both watching paw petrol cartoon and Lily was still sleeping upstairs._

 _"Em?", Ali called out._

 _Yeah?", Emily replied without getting her eyes off the screen._

 _Ali glanced at Emily and smiled, her girl was such a kid. "Would you mind if we stick to just fields as our last name after marriage?", Ali asked with curiosity._

 _That caught Emily's attention, she whipped her head in Ali's direction in a second. For a second she did not know what to say. She tried to contemplate on the question and then smiled at Alison._

 _"Come here", Emily signaled Ali to take a seat on the couch. Ali at once knew she is going to be counter questioned. One of the drawbacks of this relationship was that Ali had to always be open to Emily, she couldn't hide anything from her not that she wanted to but it wasn't her strongest forte. She was still getting used to it. She sighed and got off the study table and sat next to Emily._

 _"You're going to ask me why, aren't you", she pouted to which Emily just put her right hand around Ali's waist pulling her close and nodded._

 _"I just…..I want to leave that name behind. It's…..it's a curse Emily, that name has just brought trouble and pain to me and the people I love. I don't want our kids to be associated to it in anyway. I don't want them to end up like me. I want them to be just like you and your family", Ali answered with an edge in her voice. Grace glanced at Ali cause of the change in her pitch and Ali soon released her mistake. She smiled at Grace and kissed her baby girl who was laying on Emily's lap. She then raised her eyebrow at Emily for a reply._

 _Emily smiled at her staring into those deep blue eyes and replied, "Ali, Fields, is all yours as long as you want it. But you should know, I fell in love with Alison DiLaurentis and if that was a curse I have no regrets. Sure I fell into shit load of trouble for falling in love with you but here I am and here they are", gesturing towards Grace, "Happier than ever and it's all because you are by our side. This family wouldn't survive if it wasn't for you. So, if there is anyone I would want our girls to grow up has, it would be has Alison DiLaurentis", Emily said with so much love and pride._

 _Alison did not know how Emily always amazed her, she always seen the best in her. "I Love you so much", is all Alison could say before she leaped forward to capture those not so innocent lips. Emily hummed into the kiss content to finally have her fiancée distracted from the wedding planning. Grace lifted her head from Emily's lap and tugged on Emily's shoulder to get her attention and pointed her finger towards the TV as if saying "Not interested in watching the PDA". Ali let out a chuckle, "She's a smart ass", to which Emily replied, "Just like you babe". It was decided then that they were going to keep DiLaurentis Fields as their last name._

But seeing that Ali had dropped the Fields from her last name just added fuel to the fire burning inside Emily. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but she did.

"Emily, there's no light inside the house, maybe their asleep or maybe there is no one at home", Spencer said looking outside the window.

Emily took a long look at the house, something about all this brought a feeling of déjà vu. She felt like this had happened before. Had she dreamt about this? Maybe she had. After Ali had left her for years she had dreamt about different situations when she would meet her love again. But something about this felt very similar.

"I don't know Spencer, I just have an unsettling feeling about this", her voice was husked.

"What do you mean", Spencer questioned in confusion.

"It's like I've been here before, like this has happened before", Emily said with worry laced in her voice.

"Emily, your just tired and you need rest. So let's just head back to our hotel and come here first thing in the morning", Spencer suggested.

Emily stared at the front door for a few seconds and then nodded. She dint take her eyes off the house. She was trying really hard to recall this entire situation and as soon as the driver started the car realization hit her.

"No wait, stop", she yelled out at the driver. Both the driver and Spencer were shocked and confused. But Emily dint really wait to explain herself. She just opened the car door and sprinted out towards the house. She remembered doing this exact same thing years ago when -A had strangled Ali in her house and Emily had just been in time to rescue her.

But right now as she ran up the porch she just prayed she wasn't late. She didn't even bother knocking the door and to her surprise it wasn't locked either. This just confirmed her suspicion that something was wrong in here. She walked past the foyer into the living room, that's when she heard ruffling sounds in the far end.

"Ali", she called out in the dark and searched for the light switch. She moved with caution one hand clung to the nearest wall and the other into a fist. After moving about 3 steps further she heard a female cry out in agony. Her heart started raising, someone was hurt, but she knew that wasn't Alison. She would recognize Ali's voice anywhere in the world. But if it wasn't Ali, she dint want it to be Lily either. So she frantically moved her hands around the wall and found the switch board.

As soon as she switched on the lights the first thing she seen was a hooded figure run out the back door. She was going to make a run for it but that's when she seen a body lying on the floor. She froze in place, this couldn't be happening to her. She stared at the body for a second before she realized she had to react NOW.

She ran to Alison and propped herself to the floor. "Ali", she picked her up in her arms as if it was something she was so used to. She saw blood all over the floor, she scanned Ali's face for a minute. She dint have time to appreciate the beautiful woman in front of her because right now Ali looked pale and cold. She was loosing consciousness and Emily knew she had to keep her awake.

"Ali don't, please don't…..please hold on to me. Listen to my voice Ali…..", she dint travel all this way to see her wife die. No this wasn't going end like this. She needed Ali to wake up, she had so many questions she wanted answers but at this moment all she needed was for Alison to be okay, so she could kill her herself for doing this to her.

She seen Ali lift her right hand and reach out to touch her face. She felt all the anger within her disappear and she melted in her touch. She longed for years to feel that soft touch and she felt tears rolling her cheek. She left anger and love for the blond at the same time.

Ali opened her eyes just as she touched Emily's cheek and all Emily could see is love, pain and remorse.

"Emily", is all Alison said before her hand fell lose to her side and she closed her eyes.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Let me know what did you think about it. Until the next chapter take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys are still alive after what Marlene throw at us in the latest episode of PLL: The Perfectionist. I'm barely alive after that episode. All I wanted to do was open a bottle of wine and drown in it till I forgot that that ever happened. But it did and now we are left with only our fanfictions to give our ship their happy ever after.**

 **Lets dive right in. This chapter is longer than the others. So sorry about that in advance.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Emily", is all Alison said before her hand fell lose to her side and she closed her eyes.

Ali?…..Alison look at me please…please just open your eyes Ali", panic took over Emily she did not know what she was supposed to do. She had literally just stepped foot in this town and her life was already falling apart. "You're going to be okay Ali. I'm…I'm right here. Please say something, open your eyes please….", it was that moment where you don't really know what the hell is happening cause you're brain just freezes. Seeing Ali lying in her arms, not responding to her touch, to her voice, it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Emily knew that feeling all too well, she had felt that pain years ago and here she was again sitting in Alison's kitchen floor holding the unconscious woman she loves with all her life lying in arms.

After what left like forever Spencer bolted through the front door. "Emily what the hell did I say about not…", Spencer stopped midway seeing the scattered mess in the living room. Things fallen to the floor, chairs just thrown against the wall. She immediately knew this was one heck of a fight, she just hoped for both their sake the two woman were okay to say the least. But as she walked towards the living room she heard whimpers coming from the kitchen. She found Emily crouched on the floor with an unconscious Alison in her arms. Her mouth fell open "What the fuck happened in here?", Spencer questioned hurrying to them. 'Emily?!".

Emily looked towards Spencer with tears running down her cheeks, "I don't know Spence. I just…..she was just lying here…..and she seen me….and touch my face and then…..", Emily said between sobs. Spencer dint even let Emily finish, she immediately removed her phone from her pocket and dialed 911. She would ask Emily for the details later, right now she had to get Ali to the hospital. Before the phone could ring she heard the sirens of the ambulance and after seconds the ambulance pulled over outside the house. Spencer glanced at her phone and then outside the window. She seen the paramedics rushing towards the house. She was so confused but she did not have too much time to dwell over it, she assumed that Emily must have called 911.

The paramedics came rushing in and Spencer guided them towards Alison. She had to prey Emily away from Alison in order to let the paramedics do their job. Emily just stared at Alison with tears in her eyes, she had come here to get answers from Alison but now she was just left with more questions.

The cops arrived at the scene two minutes later. Sheriff Hail came running in and headed straight to where Alison was laid on the stretcher. "How is she", he asked the nurse who was checking on Alison.

"She was hit by something hard on the back of her head, so there is a large amount of blood loss which is the primary reason of her unconsciousness but we need to take her to the hospital and make sure she's not having any internal bleeding", the nurse informed Sheriff. Sheriff Hail nodded and stared at Alison lying there unconscious.

Since their last encounter at his place, he didn't have the courage to talk to Alison. He assumed she hated him for what he did. He hadn't planned on kissing her at least not like that, all high and venerable. Sure he liked her, since the day she moved to BHU he was looking for a way to interact with Alison, to get to know her. She was beautiful and lively and something about her smile was so hypnotizing to his eyes. He timed his patrolling so he could collide with Alison when she used to leave from school and planned his morning runs just so that he could greet her good morning and get one in return. He lived in the neighborhood so he though Alison wouldn't really call him out on this. He even started going to church every Sunday cause that was another opportunity to meet Alison. So many months of going through the same routine Alison was always so calm and kind to him but there seemed nothing more than a friendly conversation. But that night when Ali came knocking at his door step, something about her was different, she responded to him in the way he wanted her for months, it lit a fire inside of him. He thought it was now or never to let her know that he was into her. So he just went for it and kissed her. To say that that kiss was amazing was an understatement. He was so into it that he hadn't realized that she had stopped responding to the kiss midway. She had come to him for help, she had come to him because she needed someone to listen and understand her. And like a jerk he took advantage of that venerability and here he was standing in front of Alison who lay there hurt and unconscious. He felt a rage of anger and guilt at the same time that he couldn't protect her. It was his fucking job to protect her, he had promised her that.

Spencer watched the Sheriff from a distance trying to validate him. He was definitely a charmer like all the cops often are. He looked like he was in his late 30's. He had a commanding and stern voice which meant that he was in the field for a while and from the looks of it he knew Alison way to well for a cop. _Jesus Alison, what have you been up to?_

Sheriff Hail then averted his gaze towards Emily and Spencer, he looked back at Alison and sighed, "Take her to the hospital, I will meet you there", before the nurse could move Alison's stretcher he got a hold of the nurse and said, "Make sure she's okay", his voice had chills run down the nurses spine. All of this just piqued Spencer's curiosity, something about the Sheriff was unsettling. She knew there was more to their story. After all he was a cop!

"I'm guessing one of you two ladies called 911", he asked both Emily and Spencer who looked at him and then towards each other.

"Yeah, Emily did", Spencer replied.

Emily had a look of surprise, "No, I didn't….I dint call 911 Spence", Emily looked at Spencer confused.

"Are you sure Em, cause it wasn't me either", Spencer looked at Emily suspiciously.

"Spencer, I don't really care who called 911, cause right now I need to be with Ali", Emily turned towards the Sheriff, "Can we do this later I really need to go to the hospital", Emily said.

The Sheriff seemed unphased, "Can I have your names and identification please", he said disregarding Emily's request.

"Seriously! right now?", Emily was raged, she had just informed the moron that she needed to be with her wife who was just wheeled to the hospital. _This fucking asshole._

"I understand Ms?", he nudged Emily for her name.

"FIELDS", she said with an irritate look, she was so done with cops questioning her literally her entire life. She was ready to give this cop a run for his money.

Before the Sheriff could say something Spencer intertwined, "Look Sheriff…." she took a look at his batch that read Hail. "Sheriff Hail, we are Alison's family, we flew in from Philly which was a really really long flight and we find her lying on the floor unconscious right there" she gestured towards the floor where she had found Alison lying. "Now, you and I both have tons of questions and be rest assured I'm not leaving until I have my answer. But right now we need to be there for Alison, so you can either drop this just until we make sure Alison is fine or you could play bad cop but we both know how that will end up when I make a call to state senate and ask them to pull up your file and see what they find out now shall we?", Spencer had a feisty look on her face one that the Sheriff dint really like.

The Sheriff was amused with Spencer's confidence or over confidence for that matter, "Your bluffing", he let out a small chuckle.

"Have you heard about the Hasting's…., I guess not. Look me up on the internet and you'll see the damage I can do to you and your career as a cop here Sheriff. I don't think you would want to risk that now, would you? Cause something tells me you already have your hands dirty, I just need to do a little digging, that's all and I'm really good at my job I can tell you that", Spencer looked at the Sheriff like she was ready to slam a written notice of god knows what. She wasn't really sure what she was accusing him for but she just hoped he wouldn't call her bluff. "So what's it going to be Sheriff?". Being in her profession for years, she often used this way of manipulation to get what she wanted. As much as Spencer hated to be in this town, seeing her cousin lying there unconscious in her best friends arms lighted a fire inside of her. She was ready to fight any douche who came her way.

The Sheriff stared at Spencer long and hard he already hated her, by her way of talking and her authoritative voice he knew she had to be working for the law. He wanted to show her he was powerful too and messing with him would have consequences but at the same time he knew it was a risk. This whole incident had shook him up. He though Lily's disappearance was just a teenage tantrum for attention or an abduction but the attack on Ali was something he did not see coming. This was more messed up then he though. He couldn't afford to divert from his job at hand of finding Lily and the person behind all of this.

Sighing he let the two girls have their way. He told them that he needed to take a look at the scene and search for any evidence in the house that could provide them with some lead. He would soon catch up to them at the hospital once he was done. Emily and Spencer immediately rushed to the car to head to the hospital. None of them aware of a black audi that had been parked on the other side of the road watching them this whole time.

It had already been an hour since Alison was taken in the ER for examination. The doctors requested Emily and Spencer to wait outside. The wait was killing Emily, every ticking minute made Emily very anxious. She felt a unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to puke, she wanted to cry and yell all at the same time. This couldn't be happening to her. Years of waiting for the moment to meet Alison again and this is not the way she had ever dreamt about it. All the dreams she had about comforting Alison, they either fought for hours or accused each other for falling out of love but never ever had she dreamt of seeing Alison the way she had a few minutes back, all helpless and pale. And that last look before Alison had closed her eyes, it was exactly the same look her wife had given her when she met Emily at the altar. Like she was finally home where she belonged.

Spencer walked up to Emily and handed her a cup of coffee, "Any news from the doctors yet?". Emily just shook her head, they hadn't heard from the doctor since they had taken Ali into the ER. She then looked at Spencer, they both just looked each other in the eye for a few seconds. Spencer knew Emily was hurting, no matter how much Emily always said she hated Alison for what she had done to her family, she knew her friend way too well, "She's going to be fine Emily", Spencer rubbed Emily's arm giving her assurance.

Emily stared at ER door with a stern expression. Ever since Alison left, Emily knew she had to remain strong for Grace. She had built a wall to hide her emotions and venerability because she couldn't fall apart not when she had a 3 year old Grace by her side.

"Spencer, what about Lily?", Emily asked after a few minutes. The only reason she had traveled all this way was to get her daughter back and that's exactly what she plans on doing.

"I don't know Em…..I think the only person who can answer that question is in there", Spencer said gesturing towards the ER. "It's so typical Ali you know, we always end up cleaning up her mess" Spencer said growing irritate with Ali's ways of treating them as just someone she called out to when she couldn't get her shit together.

Emily shook her head, "Ali couldn't be the only one Spencer, they has to be someone who knows something that's going on here", and as if on cue.

"Oh good you guys a finally here. I was starting to worry that you might have changed your mind", Mona interrupted as if they were bunch of friends who had planned on meeting up at the movies. Both Emily and Spencer looked petrified, like they had seen a ghost. "Oh not you Em, I knew you would come for her, you always did. I was talking about Spencer", Mona clarified.

Spencer was the one to snap out first, "Mona? What on earth are you doing here?", Spencer asked Mona with narrowed eyes.

Mona seemed amused with the reaction but again she wasn't surprised, she actually expected more of a blow off from Spencer, "Well, I came as soon as I heard that Alison was attacked and taken to the hospital".

"And did -A deliver you this message in person all the way to France?", asked Spencer. The last they had hear from Hanna was that Mona had settled in France and was doing quite okay. The girls were relieved that she was far away from Rosewood and their lives given what Mona had done to them in the past none of the girls except Hanna wanted anything to do with her.

"France, Yeah that was great for a while but actually the reasons I was there escaped me, so I moved here to devote my time to something that suited my talents", Spencer and Emily were so lost, confusion and irritation written all over their faces. Mona registered that and chuckled, "Oh c'mon Spencer, I thought we were all passed that point of being enemies. I was the one who helped you guys out with AD, remember", Mona said proudly.

"Yeah and then you threw us to the dogs. How can I forget that, we really should have known better. You are a conniving little bitch and a psychopath Mona, I don't know what good Hanna sees in you", the last thing Spencer expected was dealing with Mona.

"What do you want Mona?" Emily's voice interrupted the two girls. Emily was still processing the fact that Mona had come to check on Alison.

"Well, I was on my way to Alison's but I met Sheriff Hail who told me what happened or mostly what he thinks happened, so I rushed to the hospital. How is she?", Mona explained Emily avoiding Spencer's pointing gaze.

"We don't really know, the doctors haven't said anything yet" Mona just nodded. "So, I take you and Alison are friends now?" Emily asked Mona with curiosity.

Mona smiled at Emily, "Well, I wouldn't define us as friends, more like frienemies with benefits", Mona chuckled.

That startled Emily, _what did Mona mean with benefits?_ Mona read that expression well and burst into laughter. "Oh Emily, not that kind of benefit, more like the strategic type. No offense but she's totally my type only if I was playing for the same team. I can only imagine sex with the always in control and powerful Alison DiLaurentis would be so wild and….".

"Okay...that's enough. We got it. Now can we get to the point", Spencer interrupted.

Emily seem flushed. She had blocked the thought of sex with Alison long time ago cause it hurt way too much remembering the times they spend in bed curled up in the blankets all naked and wet. That was something she knew only she could have and only she would worship. The world thought that Ali would be all wild and in control but only Emily knew how she was in bed and she loved that that was something they had for themselves.

"Can you explain to us what the hell is going on here and where is Lily?" Spencer asked Mona.

"I'm not exactly sure that I'm the right person to answer that question. I think you should wait until Alison is awake", Mona suggested.

Emily held Mona's gaze for a while and asked with a threatening voice, " Where is my daughter Mona?".

Mona swallowed a lump in her throat, it wasn't like her to get nervous. But something about telling Emily the truth was nerve wracking. She always thought this was going to be Alison's job but right now she knew she had to give Emily something to hold on to.

So she went right for it, "Lily is missing Emily. It's been almost 2 weeks now", the rest of the conversation was lost to Emily. The only thing she heard was _Lily is missing Emily_ and it felt like a jab to her heart. She felt rage, she could feel the anger creep through her veins and the only person to blame was lying in the ER.

 **A/N: I know it was too lengthy so I had to end it midway. Plus I'm not really sure if I'm doing a good job at this you know. It's hard to tell without the reviews. So, I lost interest in between plus the Emison storyline in PLL throw me off completely. But anyways thank you for reading this chapter. I may want to take a break from this but until I get back to my train of thoughts take care my fellow emisonions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since my last update. I have been a bit caught up with life in general but had the time over the long weekend to get this chapter out. I have seen a few comebacks the past week and 'm glad to see the fandom still cheering for EMISON. The Perfectionists is just getting worse with Alison's storyline plus I think it's nowhere up the mark in comparison to the original series. But anyways I'm an Ali fan and I love to torture myself so I guess I'm still going watch it. Anyways, about this chapter there are a few new characters coming in, I think you're going love them.**

 **Chapter 14**

"What?" Emily was in shock. This day couldn't get any more worse. All the thinking and planning of getting her daughter back home safe flew out of the window. She couldn't believe this was happening _again._

"I'm sorry Em….but it's been almost 10 days she's gone. The cops are trying to figure it out" Mona was cautious with her words. Ali had not really told her what and how much she planned on telling Spencer and Emily.

Emily just stared at the ER door not saying a word. She seemed to go in a state of shock after what Mona said. Spencer was the one to ask "I know Ali's not the one to believe that those assholes in uniform will be able to crack this, she sure must have done her snooping around which got her in trouble, am I right?" Mona seemed impressed, Spencer always was the smart one amongst the girls. She knew it by experience. "And you're her partner in crime." Spencer added.

"More like _we_ are her partners in crime" Spencer eyed Mona curiously "What you're here now, aren't you and don't tell me you flew all the way from Rosewood to just give a warm hug and express how much you hate your cousin for her reckless decisions?" Mona asked Spencer with a wide grin on her face. She always loved outsmarting Spencer.

"What Ali did to us, to her family that wasn't reckless that was being a coward" Spencer shot back.

"Then maybe you don't know your cousin as much as I do Spencer. Ali maybe reckless and a selfish manipulative bitch, but coward isn't one of her traits" it was true what Mona said. Alison was reckless with her decisions and selfish with always getting what she wanted but she was never a coward. Hadn't the girls learnt that from the number of times Alison risked her life to save them. Observing Alison from the outside all those years being -A, Mona had a better read on Alison than the girls, maybe even more than Emily.

Spencer eyed Mona suspiciously, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Mona was defending Alison. "What does she have on you, Mona?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your helping the one person you hate the most, there has to be something that she has on you."

Mona gave Spencer a half lip smile as she shook her head "Alison doesn't have anything on me. She never did and she never will. We just kinda…..seem to understand each other…..I guess" Mona had thought about this for a while now. The love hate relationship she had with Alison, it was a rare thing but she knew somewhere that they both shared a similar bond. Something that no one would understand. Although she hated working with Alison, she never felt alone anymore and in some way that helped her hold on to reality.

"When was the last time anyone seen Lily?" this time it was Emily who asked the question. She had been so lost in her own head that she missed out on Spencer and Mona's conversation. She looked at Mona with a solid look on her face.

Mona seemed to ponder over the question "My best guess is Dylan Lockwood, he was the one who took Lily to prom that night."

"Where can I find him?" Emily asked with a stern look that screamed _time to kill._

Mona seemed hesitant for a second "You can't just go and ask him about Lily, Emily!" Mona was worried about Emily blowing everything off.

"Why not?"

"Cause the cops are looking into it and so are we. We need to be cautious about how we do this because this town is more than just rich people being fashionable perfect" Mona explained scanning Emily "Plus nobody knows who you both are which can be used as a leverage".

Spencer knew Mona was up to something "So I'm guessing you have already done your investigation on this case?"

"We have some leads but we need evidence… strong evidence and something tells me you can help us with that, seeing that you have quite a reputation of being a merciless lawyer in Philly" Mona had kept tabs on all the girls. She had tortured them enough for years but that's the thing about playing the game you get so addicted to. You live with that addiction. And the five lairs seemed to be just that, her addiction. She convinced herself that she was just keeping tabs on the girls to be updated with their life's events. She looked at Spencer with a wicked smile, after Ali, she loved messing with Spencer. Spencer was always a fighter and unlike others she did fight dirty when needed.

Emily on the other hand was fighting her own heart at the moment. She wanted to find Lily disparately. "I can't just sit here doing nothing, my daughter is out there and she needs my help".

"Do you really think you're going to find her by just going out there shouting her name in the woods Emily? This isn't Rosewood" Mona was growing frustrated. She wondered how Alison put up with this. She knew Emily was the most sweet and loyal person but what she never knew was she was like a 5 year old crying for her candy when she was denied one.

Emily was quite for a while, she pondered over what Mona said. Mona was right she dint know the town nor did she know anything about Lily "Grace always went to the lakeside through the woods. She went there whenever we got into a fight or whenever she was upset or just wanted to be by herself" Emily though about it "which was a lot these past few weeks. I followed her once or twice just to make sure she was ok" she looked at Spencer who was listening keenly "She used to sit there for hours. It was her safe place. Maybe…..maybe Lily has her own safe place. Maybe she felt threatened or scared and she….just….ran to her safe place."

Mona shook her head "I don't think that's the case here."

"It could be." Spencer interjected.

"Just because they both are twins doesn't mean they think alike and do things the same way. You don't know anything about Lily,….. we all don't. Her history has been a buried secret. We don't know where she was and with whom she was all these years. The only person who knows anything about her that could help us right now is in there." Mona said pointing towards the ER "So why don't we just wait this out…..and when Alison wakes up we can take it from there."

Emily glanced at Spencer who nodded agreeing to Mona. As if on cue the nurse walked out of the ER towards them.

"Is anyone of you here a family member of Mrs. DiLaurentis?" the nurse asked the trio.

Emily did not move, she felt herself frozen in place. What was she supposed to say? I am her wife? Legally she still was but she felt so conflicted at the moment" Mona was the one to respond, "Ahhh yes, Emily here is her wife and Spencer is the cousin."

"Well then can you come with me to get some paper work done, it shouldn't take long. And don't worry about your wife she is fine. She had some internal bleeding that's the reason we had to perform a small surgery. She will gain consciousness in a few hours but we may have to keep her under observation for a day or two. The doctor will decide that after he checks up on her tomorrow" Emily felt relieve flood through her veins. She did not want to admit to herself that she cared for her wife. She spent years cursing Alison and hating her for leaving her and Grace that she dint want to fall weak now. She couldn't allow Alison to be her weakness again. She had made up her mind before hopping on that plane and she was determined to go through it at the end. So she just nodded at the nurse and asked her to lead the way.

…

"Okay so we are having a field trip next week and you need to sign this form for approval." Blake threw his bag on the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get himself a snack.

"Where are you kids going", Caleb asked.

"The Spring Clover dad, isn't that awesome. I've heard that the lake leads to an opening to the caves where you can swim and kayak." he grabbed a chocolate muffin from the counter and went to check on his mom. Hanna seemed busy with some drawings, she was sitting on the dining table sipping her coffee occasionally tuning in and out of the conversation. "I have also heard that there are bats hanging upside down waiting for the sun to set, so that they can transform into Dracula's." Blake slowly moved behind his mom and then whispered into her ears "I'm thirsty for your Blood red strawberry smoothie, Mrs. Marin." Hanna had an amused grin on her face.

Blake and her had a fight this morning before he left to school. Hanna had asked Blake to give her a ride to work on this way to school but Blake had other plans with Grace so he lied to her that he had to go to Jackson's first to pick some gears for his soccer meet. So Hanna took the cab since her car was at the garage. But on her way to work she seen Blake and Grace outside the movie theater. She had got so pissed at the two kids that she sprang out of the cab and dragged their asses to school.

"I'm sorry mom, can we just let that slide please. I promise it won't happen again" Blake told Hanna giving her a peck on the cheek. Hanna knew her son's tactics, it was so much similar to Caleb. She knew he had learnt it from his dad.

"Blake, I wasn't mad because you bailed classes, which I do not support of course but I was more upset because you lied to me. You have never done that in the past,….. well at least I presume you haven't." she looked at Blake daring him to say otherwise.

"Of course not mom, I've never lied to you nor dad. It's just that Grace was going through something. She had a really bad night. I think it's mostly because she's worried about aunt Emily. I was just trying to cheer her up, take her to the movies and make her feel better." Blake looked at his mom with those small puppy eyes.

Hanna knew her son was a softy when it came to Grace. He would do anything for Grace, even when they were kids he was always by her side whenever Grace needed a friend or a knight in shining armor. When they were younger she never knew why Blake always went out of his way to do things for Grace but now she does and she adores their relationship. "It's ok sweetie but just make sure you guys don't miss out on classes, first because you need those grades to graduate and second because your aunt Emily won't be happy if her daughter is missing school with her boyfriend." Blake had a worried look on his face.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Blake asked worried he would have to face angry aunt Emily again.

"Well, I will see how it goes from here on, so you both better be at your best and you should be fine." Hanna said with an amused smile knowing well that her son was freaking out from the inside.

"Hey you two, what's the secret meeting about?" Caleb interrupted taking a seat besides Hanna. He looked at the two people he loved the most.

Blake looked at his mom, begging her to keep it from his dad. He didn't want his dad lecturing about rules and responsibilities. He has being through that million times already. "Won't be much of a secret if we told you now, would it?" Hanna pecked Caleb on his lips and walked towards the kitchen. "Who's up for a smoothie?" she turned around and winked at Blake. Caleb had a lost looked on his face but he knew better then pushing the two to spill. He knew Blake always shared everything with Hanna than with him and he was perfectly fine with that.

Blake removed his phone and opens the text he received from Grace.

 _Gracie: Howz it going? Hope your mom hasn't gone all dracarys on you?_

 _Blake: Well the Viserion has been tamed for now._

 _Blake: I'm worried about Rhaega. If she finds out I will definitely be a roasted turkey, served for thanksgiving._

Grace couldn't stop laughing, Blake really feared her mom but Grace knew it was all because she cared for them. Her mom loved Blake like her own, she always had. She had seen them play, cry and fight like cats and dogs that she did not know how to react to this side of their relationship.

 _Gracie: Oh what happened to" I will fight for you till worlds end?"_

Blake chuckled, he knew he went too far on showing off his love for Grace but he also meant all of it. He would fight for Grace against everyone. He always had ever since he was a kid. All those times when they played soccer, baseball or even the games that the girls chose like house, fashion where the girls experimented putting different shades of makeup on the guys and then putting that up as a exhibition for their parents to select whose was the best or playing Sleeping Beauty where each guy had to be a prince charming, Blake always chose Grace as his partner. Though the boys found all these games very annoying they agreed to play along just so they would have more players on the soccer field, that was the deal. Blake and Grace were too young to know then what love meant but they knew how it felt even in their so innocent minds.

 _Blake: Oh that was until I knew I had to slay a dragon. Now I'm having second thoughts babe._

Grace read the text and immediately hit the dial button. The phone rang once and then Blake answered "What do you mean you're having second thoughts Mr. Rivers?"

Blake looked around the living room, his dad was busy with doing something with the foyer lights and his mom was preparing his favorite smoothie.

"Babe, I was kidding….. you know I love you. I'm just worried your mom is going to rip my head apart if she ever so sees me even hold your hand" he whispered over the phone so his mother couldn't hear him.

"Oh honey, my mom has seen us kissing on the front porch the last time you dropped me off after the movies, yes she was mad but she'll eventually get used to it." Grace explained.

Blake had a horrified look on his face "Are you for real? No wonder why she did not invite me in the next morning when I came to pick you for school let alone offer me a cup of coffee like she always does in the morning." he thought.

Before Grace could reply Blake heard Katherine's teasing voice "Mom is asking if you are done having phone sex with Blake because it's time for dinner Gracie" he head Grace gasp and throw something at Katty, Aria's and Esra's daughter. He smiled knowing she was feeling a bit better now compared to last night.

"Hey Blake cut it out you horndog, didn't you meet your girl like half an hour back and please don't get me started on the makeout session you two had in the courtyard" this time it was Toby and Spencer's kid Chloe. He laughed in surprise, Chloe was a smart ass bitch, well everyone knew where she inherited that smartness and boldness from .

Grace chuckled and hit Chloe on her arm he heard Grace's voice "What the hell Chloe? Your such an ass.".

"And a creep!" Katty added.

"What is Chloe doing there at Katty's place?" Blake asked in confusion.

"We are having a girls nightout."

"Why aren't the boys invited?" Blake asked in disappointment.

"Well then it wouldn't be a girls nighout, would it?" sometimes Blake was too innocent.

Chloe asked Grace to put her on speaker "Hey dumbass, if you want to come see your girl why don't you come sneak in at night and while you're on your way get us some alcohol, would you?"

Blake knew Chloe's attics very well afterall they all grew up together. "Just say you're all out and I am the only means to your drug."

"I literally just said that dickhead" she laughed at Blake's dumbness to which she got a punch to her ribs.

"What the actual fuck Grace, at least I dint call your man a pimp did I?" she loved Grace and Blake but the love between the two was too much for Chloe to handle.

"Ok cut it out you guys, mom said we will have to make our own dinner if we aren't down in 2 minutes, so please lets go, I'm in no mood of eating Chloe's exotic ramen today" she looked at the two like a mother scolding her kittens "And for you Mr. Rivers, you're not welcome to the girls nightout because I don't want to see my best friend and my childhood friend get all hot and steamy in my bedroom or anywhere in my house. Plus if you think our parents would be ok with you having nightouts with Grace, don't you think she would be staying at your place rather than mine right now?" Blake huffed a sigh he knew she had a point, they weren't in brownies anymore and he knew they both wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other.

"Fine Katty, FYI this isn't fare to us boys but it's fine I get it" he seemed low and Grace caught on it immediately. Katty and Chloe said their goodbyes and ran downstairs.

"Hey, you ok there babe?" she asked Blake.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm going to go hangout with Julian and Jeremy for the night. They were planning on having a game night but I said no cause I thought I would come meet you tonight since it's the weekend and we don't have school" Julian was Blake's younger brother and Jeremy was Spencer's and Toby's younger kid.

"We will have plenty of time together at the field trip babe" Grace said with a seductive voice.

"Oh I really look forward to it. Did you get a chance to speak to your mom about the trip? You need to get those forms signed by aunt Aria by Monday." he asked.

"No I haven't spoken to mom yet, she had sent me a text when she and aunt Spencer landed. I'm guessing she must be busy with the boarding and lodging. I thought of giving her some rest and calling her tomorrow." Grace said mulling over it.

"Hmmm, why did they go to Oregon again?" none of their parents had told them the truth. All the kids knew was that Spencer needed Emily's help with some case she was working on for which they had to travel to Oregon. They didn't give much details on the case and most importantly why Spencer needed Emily on the case. Grace knew that there was something up with the two but her mom had insisted that she would answer all her questions once she was back home which sounded weird to Grace but she agreed nonetheless. Her mom was stuck in Rosewood like forever, she wanted her to have some time out of her normal. Well little did she knew for the DiLaurentis Fields, there was no such thing as normal.

 **A/N: It was a long one, I know. But what did you guys think about the new characters? I had fun writing them. Let me know your reviews and thank you for reading this chapter. Until the next chapter, take care everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, how is everyone doing? I know I haven't updated in a while. I was just wondering whether I should continue this story because I have been working on a new storyline. But that is still in the initial phase. So I guess I will complete this one since I don't want to be an author that just leaves the story untold. I know it's going slow but I need to built up the suspense in order to have a good mystery. So enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

Emily was seated on the chair next to the hospital bed where the blonde was laying unconscious. She was staring at the blonde for the last 45 minutes just marveling at the beauty. After all these years the blonde still looked amazingly beautiful, her bright blonde hair that were still perfectly curled like how she always remembered it. Emily recalled the time Ali had colored her hair black when she was in disguise as Vivian Darkbloom. She hated that look. It never suited Alison. She hated it even more because she never wanted to change anything about her. Even with all the flaws Emily loved her just the way she was. _Just the way she was?_

But sitting there in the hospital she thought about the everything Alison had promised her when she had said she wanted to this together, that she wanted to have a family with Emily and the girls. It had felt so genuine, so _real_. Emily had believed it all. But was any of it real? After everything she put her family through, Grace and Lily? How could Ali leave her? Even more so, how could she leave Grace when the 3 year old needed her the most? And Lily! God her baby girl didn't even know she had a family. Or did she? She had so many questions.

Her gaze shifted down to her right hand, there were red marks all over and a few scratches on her arm from the nights incident. She watched her little finger twitch that's when she seen the nail of her middle finger was chipped. Emily clenched her fist in anger, knowing that someone had hurt Alison had fuelled a fire inside of her, the feeling she never felt for a very long time. After everything Alison had done to destroy their happy ending, she did not want to feel sorry for the blonde but I guess that's want love does to you. _It makes you weak._

But when her gaze landed on the shinning object her breath was caught short. How had she not seen it all this time. How had she not noticed the wedding ring that sat perfectly on Alison's ring finger. She sat there in shock for a moment trying to process it. Trying to understand what it meant. She remembered seeing the name plate at Ali's front gate. It didn't have "Fields" written but then why? She stood from her chair, moving her fingers through her hair and huffed in irritation. Why were things with Alison always been so confusing, why couldn't it just be black or white. She paced around the sleeping blonde for a while thinking it would calm her nerves but nothing worked. _Until she left someone holding her palm._

Seconds later she heard Allison's voice calling out to….. _Lily_. It startled her at first. She stared at her not know what was happening but when she heard Ali call out Lily's name again and breath heavily, she ran to her side. Allison's eyes were open but she seemed lost and disoriented. She raised her hand in the air as if trying to reach out for something. Emily quickly reached out and took her hand. Feeling the familiar touch Alison turned her head towards Emily and clung to her for life. Emily had acted on instinct which had always been protecting Alison.

"Ali, it's ok. It's going to be OK" no she did not believe that herself but at that moment looking at her wife that's all she could say. She looked at Alison trying to read what was happening, her wife seemed so broken and scared that she did the only thing she wanted to do. She pulled Alison to her chest and tightened her grip around her arm. Hearing Emily's voice Ali looked at Emily, she looked at those deep brown eyes which always had a calming effect. The closeness and intimacy made Emily uncomfortable because this was not suppose to happen. She was to stay away from Alison but right now the only thing she could think of is hold the blonde close.

"Em?" she brought her hand up to touch Emily's strong defined jawline which she always loved. Feeling those soft hands against her skin send chills down Emily's spine.

"Hey" is all Emily could get out.

"Did you fall asleep too?" Ali asked Emily with a worried look. Emily was confused. What was Ali talking about? But she shook her head anyway.

"Good, we both can't fall asleep at the same time, cause they will take our baby girl away if we do." that's when it hit Emily, Ali was having a nightmare of the night Lily was abducted when she was a kid. She took a closer look at Alison. Her eyes were droopy. She was fighting the meds to stay awake. The drugs were playing with her mind. Emily couldn't see her in pain anymore she knew Ali needed to sleep it off.

"Ali why don't you take some rest, I'll watch the girls." Emily told Ali pretending everything was ok but it killed her inside knowing non of what she was saying right nor was true. That night was a nightmare for her and her family. The memories were too painful. Emily had shut it out a long time ago but now everything was resurfacing, the pain, the heartbreak, the shock and the struggle to move on. She had somehow found a way to live with it. But having Ali in her arms she wanted to scream and cry and just get it all out but she knew she had to keep it together for now.

Ali had a small smile on her face, "You will stay up all night? Are you sure babe?" those words hurt Emily even more knowing how easy it was back then but this wasn't _her_ Ali anymore.

She sucked in a breadth "Yeah, I'm sure". She moved Ali away from her chest and was laying her head back on the pillow when Ali surprised her by grabbing her collar and pulling her forward down. Their lips met but before Emily could process what was happening Ali pulled away laying back on the bed.

"I love you, Em" those were the last words she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Emily just sat there staring at the blond for minutes or hours she dint really know. All she would feel were those lips on hers and the I love you, that played on repeat in her head. It was around 7am when Emily's phone started buzzing. She hadn't realized when she had fallen asleep. She blinked a few times and then searched for her bag that she had thrown somewhere on the floor. She dug for her phone and glanced at the screen. It was grace calling. She had completely forgotten that she was suppose to call Grace after checking in the hotel or at least that's what she told her. But then again they never really reached the hotel. She immediately hit the answer button.

"Hey Gracie" she said in a groggy voice.

"Mom hey, how are you? You were supposed to call me last night once you reached the hotel. Anyways how's the weather out there? Cause the weather here sucks. We were suppose to have tryouts this morning but it's raining, so that's not happening. But hey on the bright side the weather next week looks awesome and we are having a field trip to Spring Clove. One that note can you please ask aunt Aria to sign those forms for me. She said I need to ask for your permission. Also, did you taste aunt Aria's pancakes? Mom you need to take classes from aunt Aria, she makes the best banana and cherry pancakes I've ever had" Emily was just smiling to herself cause Grace was just being Grace. She never stopped until she got it all out. "So what's up with you mom, anything you want to tell me? You seemed pretty busy last night did you find a special someone? Any pretty blue eyes and blond hair catch your eye?" Emily heard her daughter giggling at that last one and was shocked with the choice of words Grace had used to describe this special someone, it made her insides shiver.

"Why do you think that that this special someone would have blue eyes and blond hair?" Emily asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, you love me the most and I have blue eyes and blond hair silly" Emily sighed in relief.

"So what's your type mom?" Grace asked in a teasing voice.

"Alright, that's enough. About that trip next week is it mandatory?" Emily desperately wanting to change the topic asked.

"Yeah it is" that was a lie.

"Grace?" Grace rolled her eyes and laid on her back. She was still in bed, well technically on Katty's bed. She wanted to get her mom's permission today or else Blake would keep pestering her about it.

"No"

"So I'm guessing Blake will also be there?" there it was Grace thought to herself.

"We both are in the same class mom, so yes he is going too. Mom please, I promise to be good" she really was looking forward to this trip not solely because she would get some time with Blake but she had heard that Spring Clove was really beautiful and she wanted to drive in those waters with Blake.

Emily sighed not liking what she was about to say "Ok I shall tell Aria to sign those forms for you."

"What?! Like really? You're not going put up a fight? Mom... are you OK?" Grace was overjoyed but at the same time confused and worried. This was unlike her mom to just give in to her demands.

"I'm fine Gracie, I want you to do what makes you happy and as much as I hate the fact that I can't keep a watch on you 24/7 I trust you to do the right thing kiddo. Life…. life is too short Grace you never know how much time you have with the one's you love so might as well make it count" if Emily knew that her time with Alison was limited she would have made ever second count. All those plans they made to visit Paris she would have followed though had she known that someday she will grow to hate the one person she loved the most.

"But that doesn't mean that you take advantage of your freedom" she warned Grace.

"By advantage if you mean sex then don't worry mom I've got that covered" Grace knew that would trigger her mom.

"Wait! What?" Emily asked in horror.

Grace giggled "Oh! mom gotta go. Chloe is here"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh you know just to knock some sense into a testosterone driven maniac in school who thinks he can get away with harassing Katty. Nothing that me and Chloe can't handle." Grace and Chloe were know for their shenanigans and fearless persona which often landed them in the principal's office.

"Ok Grace you can't just beat up guys. We have talked about this" Emily warned her daughter.

"Mom, relax we won't hurt those assholes…. at least not physically"

"Grace!" Emily was always in fear that one day Grace will land herself in trouble that she won't be able to get her out of. So far she had been to the principal's office 4 times and was given a last warning to keep Grace's attitude and temper in check.

"Gotta go. Bye mom. Love you."

"Grace you dare hang up on me..." but the line was already dead. Emily let out a frustrated sigh. It was getting difficult to keep Grace in line. The girl was one hell of a drama queen. She wondered where she got that from but she knew the answer to that…. _Alison._

She glanced towards the bed and saw blue eyes staring right at her. Emily at once found her heart beat 10 times faster. Those hypnotizing blue eyes were so full of….. NONONO she can't think of that right now.

"How is she?" Allison's voice was soft and sore.

"You don't get to ask me that" Emily replied with all seriousness.

Alison nodded in agreement. She knew it was unfair but at the same time she loved Grace. She was her daughter. Everything she did was to keep Grace and Emily safe. She touched the back of her had where she felt a searing pain. She shut her eyes as hard as she could and clenched her jaw.

Looking at the blonds discomfort Emily moved toward the bed. "How bad is it?"

"I'm ok. Although it feels like I was hit by a truck. But I guess I'll survive" Alison gave her a tight lipped smile and Emily just nodded in thought knowing full well that it was a lie. "How long are they going keep me in here?"

"I'm afraid it's going to be another day Ms. DiLaurantis" the doctor marched into the room with some reports in his hand. Emily and Ali glanced at the handsome doctor. Emily had spoken to him last night about the surgery. He seemed pretty experienced and well mannered.

"I can't stay here another night" she said trying to hide the pain.

"Ms. DiLaurantis, its recommended that you…" but before he could continue Ali cut him off.

"I don't really care. I need a discharge today." Alison said with anger and frustration. Her daughter was in danger. She couldn't just sit here and worry. She had to do something.

Emily looked at the doctor and nodded her head. The doctor then turned around and left the two alone.

Alison looked at Emily, with frustration, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves "I need to get out of here Emily."

Emily just held her gaze for a minute, "You're staying here until the doctor says otherwise. You want to help...help find Lily, how about you start talking, so that I know what exactly you dragged my family into" Emily's voice was calm but the words stung Alison. She hadn't dragged them into anything. She was trying to protect them from this monster in the shadows. And this was her family too how could Emily say that to her. She was equally hurt by all of these events as much as Emily. But she tried to keep her cool. She knew how much Emily was hurt right now and how little she knew, so she just nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: I know you all are waiting for the story to progress but since this is an EMISON fiction wait is all we get for now. Until the next chapter, take care everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back after a long break but not too long though. I had gone on a vacation to the north so did not get much time to write. I'll try to be consistent but I make no promises. This chapter is more of a calm and laid back one. It's more of confrontation and less action. What do you guys prefer though. Let me know.**

 **Chapter 16**

Spencer had spent a good amount of time lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling of the 4 seasons hotel that was not too far from the hospital. Emily had convinced her to go back to the hotel and get some rest but Spencer being _Spencer_ had her detective cap on right after stepping in her room. She searched through the internet to find any signs that would lead her to some start. Something about the town did not seem right to her. What Mona said back at the hospital _"_ _this town is more than just rich people being fashionable perfect"_ was bothering her and then it was the Sheriff, the way he was so worried about Alison and who the hell had called 911 last night. Plus Mona was another piece of puzzle which she really hoped was not running this show. She and the girls had taken enough shit from Mona for a life time. She had researched about the town, Beacon Heights foundation and the standing committee. She also did some digging on the Sheriff but the only thing she found was that he has two daughters, Parker, who was in Lily's class and Kira who was on the soccer team with Lily. She wondered how both the Hail daughters were somehow associated with Lily and Sheriff Hail himself seemed to know Alison well. Interestingly, she did not find anything about their Mother. No social media post, no photos, no mention of her name anywhere, it seemed a bit off to her.

She had then turned her focus on Lily, she knew nothing about her godchild. All she knew was what the internet told her on the night she disappeared. There were photos of Lily at the prom, a couple of them were with Ronnie and a few with a young and charming boy Dylan Lockwood. They looked like a perfect couple that night at the prom, Lily's ocean blue sundress complimented her tanned brown skin and her white charmer was in an elegant and from what it looked like a very expensive tuxedo. They had definitely planned the outfit for the nights event. Lily seemed happy, her smile was identical to Grace. The only difference was the black hair and a leaner muscle built-up as compared to Grace. Spencer smiled at the photo their kids had grown so much. The smile faded immediately when she again remembered Mona's words, _"_ _You don't know anything about Lily,….. we all don't. Her history has been a buried secret. We don't know where she was and with whom she was all these years."_ Mona was right, how were they supposed to find Lily when they knew absolutely nothing about her.

She glanced at the clock it was 7am, she decided to take a hot bath and then make her way to the hospital and grab some breakfast for Emily on the way. She hoped that Alison would be up by then and they could get some answers. Spencer was sitting in the bath tub, the warm water felt so good against her skin. It had a relaxing effect, something she did not feel for a long time. She had been so caught up with work and the kids that she had forgotten to take time out for herself. She wanted to just lay there for some more but the sound of phone brought her back to reality. But as soon as she saw who was calling her she had a smile on her face. Somehow, Toby always managed to reach out to her when she felt lost.

"Hey babe, how is it going?" Toby's cheerful voice something she could never get bored of.

"Hey Toby…I really miss you" Spencer said smiling into the phone.

"Spencer, is everything okay?" Toby could sense that his wife was stressed.

"Yes…no…..I mean…. I don't know Toby, its complicated" she said reluctantly. She did not like keeping things from Toby but she knew as soon as Toby would find out about Lily he would flip shit because he spent years trying to find her and the fact that he failed being a cop and a godfather to Lily really ate him from the inside.

"When has it ever been easy with the DiLaurentis-Fields family." he murmured but Spencer heard the disappointment in his voice. "Can I help out in anyway? I know you told me not to ask you anything unless you figure things out but I'm worried about you Spencer."

Spencer sighed knowing why he was worried, "I won't go back to my old habits again Toby, I told you it was in my moments of weakness that I took those pills. I was alone, you weren't there and it just happened. I have better control over myself now plus I'm not alone here." Spencer knew her past had caused lots of pain to Toby but she was trying to be better for him and her kids. She was just grateful that Toby hadn't left her already. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

"How do you do it Toby?" she asked curiously. "Be a cop and take my shit and still be there for our kids. How do you not just… get tired of it?"

Toby had a smile on his face cause he knew very well the answer to that, "Cause everything I have fought till today is for you Spence. You and the kids are my life. If I stopped, I don't think I would survive on my own." there was silence for a few seconds and then Toby spoke again "Spencer, I love you and I love my family. I wouldn't have it any other way." a tear rolled down her cheek, Toby was the most sincere and purist soul she had ever known. They were so solid and she knew he meant it all. He had always loved her from the very beginning.

"Toby, something is going on here, I still don't understand what it is but it's going to take some time. Alison….she's….." Spencer did not know how to explain the situation without bring up Lily.

"She's what Spencer? Is Alison okay?" Toby was worried that something bad had happened.

Spencer was surprised that Toby was asking about her well-being. She thought he would rather be furious at Alison. "She was attacked but she's okay." Suddenly Spencer's mind drifted to the Sheriff. "Toby there is a Sheriff who I suspect knows a lot more about what's happening. Do you thing that you could do a check on him."

Toby thought for a while, sure he could get the information but it still worried him that it could get them both in trouble. But then he knew Spencer was relentless she would find another way "Sure. What's his name?".

"Sheriff Garett Hail"

"I will let you know as soon as I run a background check. And Spence, don't torture yourself too much. Sometimes the answers you're looking for are in the things that you think are too obvious to be true." being a cop had though him a lot, sometimes you just had to believe in the story that was shown to you.

Spencer nodded and then heard some ruffling sound in the background. She heard Chloe's voice, it sounded like she was arguing with Toby. She could even hear her son giving Chloe a hard time. Once she had thought those were the most frustrating movements but sitting there in the bathtub across the country away from her family, she realized she missed all those movements.

"Hey babe I've gotta go. Seems like Chloe is off to Aria's to get the girls into some trouble or at least that's what I heard her argue with Jeremy. I'll call you later okay. I love you and if anything just call me…and Spencer don't jump in right away…..you need to be level-headed because obviously Alison and Emily won't think straight right now." he said with concern.

"When have they ever. " came Spencer's reply. Toby chuckled at that. "I love you and tell the kids I miss them. Oh and tell Chloe if I ever get called in to the Principals office again she is going to be in a lot of trouble." Spencer knew her daughter and Grace were the two trouble makers amongst all the kids in their family and when the two got together it was havoc. She did not want to deal with that at this moment.

…...

Emily waited patiently as Alison prepared herself for the truth to be revealed. She had dreaded this day, how would she explain everything to Emily and her kids. She sighed looking at her wife who was waiting patiently for an explanation. "I found Lily a year ago. She was in Revels a town about 100 miles from here. She was under foster care." Alison looked at Emily who was listening intently. "She ahhhmm…...got into some trouble, so her foster family did not really want to have her anymore. That's when I took her in has her foster family." She looked at Emily who had a very confused look on her face. Alison did not give any details of how she found Lily, where had Lily been all these years and what trouble her daughter has been in with her previous foster family. Emily mentally made a note of it to ask her later. "She…she doesn't know….that I'm her mother." Alison closed her eyes and tried not to cry over the fact that maybe she lost her last chance to tell her daughter the truth.

Emily had a shocked look on her face "Wait….What? What the hell Alison, you had our daughter living with you for months and you lied to her. Oh my god!" Emily couldn't believe that Alison had lied to her daughter. "You said you never wanted this for our children….institutes and foster care but that's exactly want you gave them. You left Grace when she needed you and now when you had your chance with Lily you ruined it yet again." Emily stood from the chair and huffed in anger she couldn't even stand to listen what Alison had to say.

Alison sensed that Emily was accusing her of Lily's disappearance when she was a baby, "Emily, I know I screwed up this time, but what happened years ago was not my fault. I love my daughters and everything I did till now was to protect them…..to protect you." Alison said with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Are you seriously sitting there and defending yourself for all the shit you put my family through." Emily shook her head in frustration. "What exactly did you protect us from Ali, your fucking obsession of controlling people and breaking their hearts." Emily was shivering at this point. She was so furious that she could feel the heat radiate throughout her body. She knew the words she said will hurt her wife but she wanted Alison to feel the pain because she was tired of always being the one to suffer.

Alison was shocked and speechless. She had never seen Emily this out of control with her emotions. Emily was always so composed in every situation. She took a deep breath trying hard not to retaliate to Emily's rage. She was in pain physically and emotionally and lashing out on Emily would just make things worse. But the words stung her, she expected this but hearing it out loud hurt even more. "Is…..Is that want you still think of me Emily?". She said with a crocked voice trying hard to keep her tear from falling.

Emily looked at Alison and she immediately realized she had gone too far. Alison had tried very hard to fight her demons for years and Emily knew the blonde was struggling with being the best for her and the kids. Emily had always made it a point to compliment her back then for her efforts. Emily looked at Ali with a sad smile "What else do you expect me to think Alison, you left Grace when she needed you the most. She cried for nights, she wouldn't sleep or eat all she wanted was you and I tried so hard…but she wouldn't stop crying. She just needed her mommy and…. I needed her mommy and I did not know what to do Ali. I lost my daughter and my wife left me and my other daughter wouldn't eat or sleep…..I was a complete mess. I was a mess because of you Alison." Alison couldn't hold her tears any longer listening to how Grace and Emily struggled because of her broke her heart. She knew she could never forgive herself for that. She wanted to reach out to Emily tell her how much she missed her and Grace and to tell Emily that she would never leave them if she had a choice but she doubted that Emily would understand her right now, she was scared that Emily will shove her away and knowing that will hurt her even more than not knowing at all.

There was a moment of silence, Emily turned her gaze towards the window. She was emotionally and physically drained she wished she could just lay in bed and hide under her blanket. Alison wiped away her tears and looked at Emily. She remembered the days when Emily never took her eye off her, be it homeroom, the cafeteria, the gym or the nights the girls spent at Spencer's barn but now Emily can't even look at her let alone speak to her.

After around 20mins of complete silence, Mona walked into the hospital room. She glanced at Alison who was looking at her. Alison gave her a half forced smile which Mona knew very well was fake. She then looked at Emily who was still looking out of the window in thoughts. Mona raised her eyebrow "Looks like I'm right on time then." Mona murmured to herself. She guessed the two must have had a standoff and the site brought a grin on her face. Finally someone had the power to silence the relentless DiLaurentis girl. Back then she had never thought it would be sweet Emily though but then again she always knew Alison had always been soft on her.

"So, I know I'm interrupting this oh so lovely Romeo and Juliet reunion but what I have to say is more important than your obsession over who can resist the years of pent-up sexual frustration. However, studies have proven that no matter who wins the sex is always mind blowing." Emily just shut her eyes and exhaled trying not to rip Mona's head apart and Alison bit her lip cause she just couldn't stop herself from thinking just how much right Mona might be.

But Alison immediately shook that thought out cause this is so not the time and place "What is it Mona?"

"I went through few of the videos and it appears that Dylan Lockwood wasn't the last person Lily spoke at the night of her disappearance." that caught Emily's attention.

"Then who was it?" Ali asked.

"Kira Hail".

 **A/N: What do you think, does Kira have anything to do with Lily's disappearance? Next chapter you will get a some FBI kinda action and possibly an Emison moment. Until the next chapter, take care everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, how is everyone doing? I'll be honest my life is hell right now. I'm going through a really tough time and at times I feel I'm never going to find a way out. I feel writing helps me take my mind off my real world problems and just for a while enter the fanfic world where I have the power of writing my own story. I know you think I'm losing my mind so let just cut in out.**

 **Here are some answers to the questions that were asked earlier in the reviews.**

 _ **Q1: Are Alison and Emily divorced? And are they raising one twin each?**_

 _ **A1: Ali and Em are not divorced yet. Grace has been with Emily since the beginning. Lily has been living with Ali for the past one year before her recent disappearance.**_

 _ **Q2: Why is Alison going by the name Alison Dilaurentis and not Alison Fields or Dilarentis Fields are they still married?**_

 _ **A2: The reason Ali is going by called by the name Ms. DiLaurentis will be revealed in the coming chapters and yes Ali and Em are still legally married.**_

 **Chapter 17**

"Kira?" Alison was surprised to hear Kira's name. "But she wasn't even supposed to be at the party. She's a senior." Kira was not in Lily's class so what exactly was she doing at a juniors party. When they were on field it felt like they were playing against each other even though they played for the same team, they never seen eye to eye let alone off the field. Alison had watched them sitting on the bleachers. She had never missed a match when Lily was on the team. She used to sit amongst the crowd so Lily wouldn't see her. Lily had never invited her so Ali thought she did not want her there but little did she know that Lily had always noticed her, who wouldn't notice Alison DiLaurentis after all. Lily had never admitted it but Alison's presence was a motivation to Lily and knowing someone was there to support _her_ meant a lot to the teenager.

"Who is Kira?" Emily interrupted being clueless at this point. She never knew anyone in this town apart from her beautiful blond and her long known tormentor A.

"She's a senior at Beacon Heights and Sheriff Hail's daughter." Mona answered eyeing Alison who ignored her stare. "We need to come up with a plan and need to do it quick. Where is Spencer anyway?" Mona asked the two.

"She just texted me a few minutes ago, she's on her way here." Emily replied. She was having a bad headache and the unknown mysteries and lies were definitely not helping. She needed her morning boost, hoping Spencer would be there sooner.

"Wait…. how do you know that she was the last one to speak to Lily. The cops didn't even bring her in for questioning, since she wasn't at the party." Alison asked, remembering that the cops had questioned every student who was at the party that night and Alison had gone through every interrogation video that she had stolen from the Sheriff.

"Like you said, she wasn't supposed to be at the party but that doesn't mean she didn't sneak in." Mona said with a wicked smile on her face which said out loud, _I got the bitch._

Mona had gone home last night to find out more about Dylan Lockwood. If Ali was so sure that he was hiding something then she was going to find out his secret. She went through all of his Facebook and Instagram posts and videos. All she found were pictures of him and Lily. They looked perfect that night a little too perfect for her eyes. She remembered the times when the five liars would go all dressed up to perfection because Alison DiLaurantis couldn't have it any other way. Alison DiLaurentis was perfection in her own grace but she…..she was a _loser_. She sighed with anger looking at how perfect Lily was too. How had it come to this that after everything she had done, Alison got it all right. She glanced outside the window and all she could see was darkness. She looked at it for a little longer wondering if she was really still in the dark. What was she even doing in Beacon Heights…after a few minutes she realised she was drifting from her task in hand. She continued to scroll down and glanced through a few other photos that were of Dylan and his Lacrosse friends and a video of few boys chucking beer off the can. She shook her head in disgust at those young teenagers for thinking they had achieved some gold medal for acing it. But after surfing more photos she found something that caught her eye. The photo was captured by someone at the party when Dylan was carrying Lily bridal style up the stairs. She smirked at the thought of Alison's reaction to the photo. _Dylan is probably on her kill list now._ There was a young girl standing at the top of the stairs. There weren't many people around and the light was too dim for anyone to recognize the figure from down stairs. The figure was dressed in a black jacket that had a red dragon crushed by a wolf. It was a very weird and rare figure therefore she remembered it very well who owned that jacket. Kira had once worn it to office and the HR had given her a hard time, made her read a bunch of rules on code of conduct. Kira had rolled her eyes in frustration like a typical high school student who was being lectured and had just taken off her jacket leaving her in a see through white tube top to rub it in the HR's face. Mona had seen the balls in the young girl that day and was pretty impressed.

"I have a photo that proves she was present at the party that night." Mona always had a feeling about Kira. She wanted to desperately pin it down and now she had a change.

"Okay…..but that doesn't prove anything. So what if she was at the party?" Emily was even more confused. She did not understand what was the deal with Kira and Lily.

"Ali can catch you up on that later,….when you guys are over the let's kill this love phase." Emily looked at Mona growing irritated with her sly comments while Ali just stared at her in disbelieve.

"So where do we go from here?" came a familiar voice. All heads turned towards the door. Spencer strode past Mona and Emily with a tray of two coffee cups. She glanced at Alison before looking at the monitor she was hooked up to. "You have more lives than a cat." She had come prepared to lecture Alison on the past, for leaving her family behind and for continuing to put them all in danger, she had come prepared to give her shit but after seeing Alison last night in pain, all of that anger was replaced with concern for the blond.

Alison had a warm smile on her face, she knew deep down that no matter what, her friends would come when she called, they always did. "Thanks for coming Spence, it's nice to see you."

Spencer handed one coffee cup to Emily and took a sip from the other. She knew Ali wasn't allowed to have anything without the doctors consent. She then looked at Mona, "Sorry, I did not know you would still be here." She said with bitterness in her voice.

"Oh it's okay Spencer, I'm not addicted….to coffee." Mona bit back while Ali and Emily glanced at each other. It was going to be difficult to work together and Alison knew that she was the anchor to keeping them all in check. "So what do we do about Kira?" Mona asked.

"I say we drug her, make her confess and tape it all." Spencer suggested. Everyone stared at Spencer in disbelief. "What? you guys have a better plan?"

"How long have you been listening on us and can we not drug a high school student please, we are taking it a bit too far here." Emily was shocked that Spencer had even suggested it.

"I'm a lawyer, I can handle it, plus we do not have much time it's been almost 2 weeks now." Spencer knew that the more time they wasted the more difficult it was going to be to get to Lily.

"Okay let's do this." Alison knew it was wrong but she did not care, if Kira had hurt Lily which she had before, she was about to show Kira just how much of a bitch she is.

"I have a plan, leave Kira to me." Mona had a grin on her face, she had finally gotten the chance to try her mojo again after years since Alex and Cece Drake managed to escape. But Emily had a bad feeling about Mona taking the lead on this.

"I'll come with you." Emily said.

"As much as I love to play the part of being your hot wife, Emily, I think this time I have to go solo." Emily just shut her eyes and took a deep breath and Alison was flaring with rage, she knew Emily was struggling with all the drama and Mona was not making it any easy. "I'll text you as soon as I find something." Mona left the three women in the room wondering if they had done the right thing.

"Do we trust her now?" Spencer questioned Alison not impressed with the fact that Mona was their source. But Ali didn't answer, she knew Mona had changed. She was trying to be better, trying to do the right thing but the question is would psycho Mona do the right thing?

"Alison?" Emily pressed further.

"I don't know ok. Let's just….let's just see what she finds out." Alison rubbed her eyes in frustration.

After a few seconds Sheriff Hail knocked on the door. He glanced at Emily and Spencer, "Ms. Fields, Mrs. Cavanaugh" he nodded his head at the two women.

"So you did look me up on the internet after all?" Spencer asked the Sheriff proudly.

"For the matter of fact I did Mrs. Cavanaugh, I like to know the people who visit this town. It's my job." the sheriff answered with a polite but stern voice. He then walked towards the bed where Alison was lying and stared at her for a bit too long for Emily's liking.

"How are you feeling, Alison?" Sheriff asked.

"I'm fine." Ali replied with a half hearted smile.

"I need to ask you a couple of questions about what happened last night." he was looking for some clue to gun this person down. Till now he had got nothing on Ali's attacker nor on Lily's disappearance and that was really getting to him.

"I don't care about the person who attacked me, I want to know about my daughter. What have you found out about her?" Ali was growing frustrated of how the cops always came in for questioning but never once in her life been of any help.

"I'm sorry Alison but you know we are trying our best." he reasoned.

"No, what you're doing if giving me false hope. You told me I was delusional, that Lily hadn't been abducted but ran away like most teenagers do when they get upset. You told me she would come back home. You told me to trust you and god knows I desperately wanted to believe you Hail, but life has always been a bitch to me and knowing the events from my past this is no surprise that I am being punished for the sins I have commented." tears started rolling down her cheeks. She knew she could never escape the curse of being a DiLaurentis.

He wanted to hug the blond and tell her it would all be fine but right now he couldn't, not in front of her family and not before talking to Alison about that kiss. So, he sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand over Alison's to sooth her and calm her down, "Look I know it may seem that we are going down a dark road but maybe these little details or evidence that we find can be the flashlights that could guide us to the right path, Ali." he was focusing on the reality of the situation. He had a job at hand and so he was trying to divert her anger on solving the case and assuring her that there is hope.

Something about what the Sheriff said reminded her of last night's incident, "I stabbed her left foot with a scissor. "

"Her?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes, it was a girl?" Alison replied.

"Alison from what I know, it was pretty dark in there, how could you be sure it was a girl?" the Sheriff questioned.

"The same way you would know when you accidently or intentionally feel up a woman in the dark Hail." well that was some Ali D thing to say, Emily thought and Spencer chuckled watching the Sheriff blush in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I spoke to Mona, she said she was with you on the phone when you heard noises in your living room, which means this person had not come with the intention of attacking you Ali, she must be searching for something in your house. Do you know what that could be?"

Alison gulped hard, she couldn't tell him about the laptop and the videos that this person wanted to steal or she would be in big trouble. "I have no idea, all I know is that it was a girl and this girl is probably roaming around town with an injured left foot."

"Thank you, Alison. I'll keep in touch as soon as I find something and I have assigned guards to keep a watch on you just until we figure this out. Till then you take care." he smiled at her and then nodded at the two brunettes. Before existing the room he glanced back at Alison, "and Ali, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I promise I'll do my best." Ali gave him a tight lip smile with a slight nod.

Emily was watching the whole interaction, she did not like the closeness and the understanding they shared. It reminded her of her past where Ali only opened up to her alone. She knew she shouldn't feel this way anymore towards the blond but she had an unsettling feeling building up and she did not like it.

"Emily, I think you should go get some rest, you must be tired." Spencer knew Emily needed some rest she looked pale and drained of all energy but Alison hoped she would stay a little longer, she didn't mind the silence as long as she could just stare at her wife after 13 painful and lonely years of being away from the love of her life.

But much to her disappointment Emily picked her bag and glanced at Alison who was already staring at her. It seemed like Emily wanted to say something but then she looked at Spencer, "Call me if you need me." with that she left the room leaving a heartbroken Alison.

 **A/N: Who do you guys think attacked Alison? Plus is Emily being a jerk or does Alison deserve it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey! is everyone doing? I'm going just fine, actually a bit of both happy that PLL: The Perfectionist and Marlene won't be able to ruin our lives anymore but also sad that this is officially farewell to all the OG liars who we may have met had the show got a second season. But nevertheless for me EMISON is end game.**

 _ **Q1: Are Alison and Emily going to fix their problems as a couple and finally be together at the end or at some point of the story?**_

 _ **A1: Well, we'll just have to wait and see if they fix it or just create more problems. But they will get together at some point.**_

 **Chapter 18**

Ali was quite for a while after Emily left. Spencer seen the hurt in the blonde's eyes but she also knew that Ali deserved every bit of that hate.

"Things could have been different, you know." Spencer said thoughtfully.

"I know,….I know I chose this but I chose it for a reason and I would do it all over again if it meant that my family would live." Ali said with anger and sadness. No she wasn't angry at Spencer but at the person behind all of this.

"What does that mean?" Spencer seemed confused with Ali's reasoning.

"I know you and the girls think that I am the same old Alison DiLaurentis, the bitch who got us all into trouble and after all these years I haven't changed."

"Well I had much more distinctive adjectives in mind to describe you but….sure we'll go with yours for now." Spencer said eyeing Ali.

"What I did…all of it was to save Lily, Grace and Emily, I won't justify my actions to you Spencer. It was hard for me to leave my baby, my wife….I had to ….I had no choice. It was either this or they would be dead. It was happening all over again." Alison was finding it difficult to explain Spencer what took place years ago. Plus it was hard to go back to those dark days.

Spencer was shocked, she was expecting something more like Alison but then again this was always what Alison brought to the table. "You could have come to me,….to Hanna, Aria. We…we could have helped you." Spencer was upset that Alison took this upon herself yet again. "Hadn't you learnt anything from your mistakes."

"I couldn't risk that Spencer….plus I couldn't bring you guys down with me ….not again." Spencer looked at Alison, she knew that she couldn't trust her but she also knew the girl was not lying. Even when they were kids, Spencer never brought any shit Alison would feed them all but she never really cared back then.

"Why are you telling me this now?" there surely had to be some reason why Alison was speaking up after all this years.

Alison sighed, "Because I think things have changed. The person in the shadow had Lily for a very long time. I know that because I used to get photos of my kid on her birthday as a proof that she was still alive and fine. But obviously something went wrong and Lily was transferred into foster care. I checked all the records of Lily's past but couldn't find anything. It's like….it's like it never existed." Ali was afraid because she knew that this could mean that this person had come back for Lily.

"So,…. you think this person has abducted Lily again?" Spencer was trying her best to process the story. Everything seemed so confusing to her right now. There were many flaws to the story but right now she needed to stick to the important facts that would lead her to finding Lily.

"It can be that or I maybe I'm entirely wrong. Either way Spencer, we need to find out what happened that night." hoping Spencer will at least trust her on this.

Spencer rubbed her eyes in frustration, she was tired and jetlagged plus trusting Alison was a big red flag "I don't know Ali…..I don't know if I can trust you." Spencer said nodding her head with all honesty.

Ali knew what she was about to say next will blow Spencer's mind, she did not want to do this but she had no other choice. "Would you feel better if all of this came from Toby? Would you trust me then?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer did not want to hear the rest of what Alison had to say cause if it was true, she did not know how she was supposed to react.

"Toby knew all of it. He knew everything from the start. He promised me he wouldn't say anything to anyone. But he did check on me every now and then to make sure I was okay." Spencer was fuming with rage. How dare did Toby hide this from her. All those nights he was stressed and came home late she thought he was blaming himself for Lily's abduction but instead he was a part of Ali's lies.

"You're lying. That's what you always do Alison, that's what you were always good at."

Alison let out a small laugh "Not until you started figuring it out Spencer. Not until you started standing up against my lies. Not until you started standing up against me. But if you really thing I cam lying go ahead, give him a call." Spencer knew it was true all of it was true but she was in denial. Alison DiLaurentis had yet again managed to draw a wedge into her heart.

"I hate you." she spat back fighting tears. Spencer couldn't believe she was again back to those old days where Alison had wrapped under her fingers.

Ali had a sad smile "I know,….I do too." Spencer could no longer stand in there, she felt suffocated. She went out to get some fresh air.

It was the second half of the season, Beacon Heights team had already acquired the spot in the top 10. They were pretty much untouchable and hadn't conceived yet in the entire tournament. Every other team looked up to them and every guy on the bleachers cheered for the famous and hot Captain of Beacon Heights, Kira Hail. But ever since the disappearance of their teammate and right winger the team was a bit on edge for today's game. They all knew how much Lily's absence would affect their game style. Coach Fergusson had advised the team to play defensive but Kira was not happy with it. She did not want to accept the fact that Lily was their key player.

"The absence of one player does not mean we cannot attack coach. Rachael, and Amanda are good midfielders plus Mia plays well as a right winger she can do better than Lily. We need to play with our strengths and that's always been attack."

"I disagree, Kira. We have talked about this, I'm not changing my game plan, not while we sit here in the locker room minutes before the game. So, gear up and get out there and do what you do the best , don't let your ego screw this up for the team. " with that the coach left to locker room.

Kira sighed, she did not like being controlled by the coach, especially when she knew she was the best they had. Just before she was about to leave, she heard her phone buzz. She opened her locker and dug into her bag, they was a text from an unknown number. She thought of opening it later but the words she read on the notification alarmed her, " _You can't replace me…."._ What did that mean? She opened the text.

 _You can't replace me and you will go down for what you did BITCH._

 _\- Love L_

Kira was shocked, she did not understand what exactly did this text mean. Was it from Lily? It couldn't be? Maybe Lily managed to escape and come back to ruin this one opportunity she had to show everyone that she did not need Lily at her side to win this. She would score the winning goal for her team and everyone would shout her name from the bleachers. BHU would know who is the best and she would get scouted. She sighed in frustration, she wouldn't allow Lily to ruin this for her. Just then she received another text.

 _Play this game and your dirty little secret will be out there - Love L_

Kira laughed at the irony, this had to be Lily, who else would dare to threaten her, the sheriff's contemplated over the fact that in the past whenever they had a fight Lily would never push too hard. Kira would always win and Lily would just let her then what's changed now. it could be just an empty threat, so she planned on calling her bluff.

The game was pretty interesting, Kira had managed to stick to the coaches plan and by the 1st haft the score was 1-0 for BHU. It was an easy goal, Ryerson's had gone in for an attack but BHU's defense stood strong and cleared the ball to the far end where Kira was ready for the counter attack. It wasn't a classic goal but more of a strategic one. Nevertheless, everyone had cheered loud enough. The game went into extra time and that's when Kira decided to change her play. She wanted to prove to the coach and her team that she could take it on her own. She intercepted the pass from Rachael and ran to the right wing which was in fact Mia's position. Mia was confused since Kira was their center forward. However, she ran to the center awaiting for the pass from Kira. Kira dodged one Ryerson's defender and nutmegged the other. She did not have a clean shot at the goal. She heard Mia call for the pass since she was in the clear but Kira wanted to have this for herself, so she cut short the defense and went for a swing from inside the box. The ball seemed to be on target but hit the post and bounced back to one of Ryerson's defender who was not ready for the rebound and kicked it back into the net. The crowd broke into cheers and the last whistle was blown . BHU 2- 0 Ryerson's.

Every BHU student rejoiced in their win, the whole team went to hug their captain except Mia, she wasn't happy at all. Kira stood there wondering if that was just sheer luck or a curse but the moment she seen her team run up to her to celebrate their win, she let it all slide. Just before they were exiting the field the big LCD screen displayed a video, it was dark and there was someone practicing at BHU's soccer field. Kira immediately knew it was Lily. The video showed the time 8pm and then fast forwarded to 10pm with Lily still practicing on the field alone. It then switch to a pool party where the BHU captain was drinking a bottle of beer and dancing to the beats with Scott, the boy's soccer team captain. The next video showed Lily training every morning, running the streets of Beacon Heights and Kira not showing up for practice. It then flipped to Kira breaking into Lily's locker and ruining her soccer gear minutes before their game last month. Then finally it moved on to the goals Kira scored in the last few matches all of which were assists from Lily. At the end it had a message

 _Maybe they hate me because I'm too good._

The crowed that had remained quite suddenly started cheering for Lily and some even threw thing at Kira. Tears welled in her eyes, seeing her dream crush in front of her was way too much. She ran to the locker room and grabbed her stuff. She made her way to the parking lot zoning out all the angry looks and comments people were throwing at her. She heard Scott call out to her but she did not turn back, she sat in her car and drove out of town.

It had been approximately an hour, Kira had reached the outskirts of Beacon Heights. She was sitting at a bar where she often went when things at home got too heated up. She couldn't remember the last time she had a genuine smile on her face, the last time she was happy or the last time she had a normal conversation with her family. Growing up she had always considered her father as her super hero. He would put her to bed telling her stories of how he caught the bad guys and how he would always protect their family. The nights when he never came home she knew he was out there keeping them all safe. But ever since her mom was gone, it had all felt empty. Every story, every promise felt like a big lie. She blamed him for what happened years ago but it still felt like yesterday. Parker was too small to process anything but she knew she wasn't going to see her mom again and the fact that her dad just let them take her away without even putting up a fight, made her so mad because he was supposed to keep them safe and he failed. No one had spoken about what happened that day, her dad went back to the police station doing what he used to do, she went to school like it was another normal day, like nothing happened. It was 7 year old Parker who asked her dad one night about when mom was coming back home. His answer was the reason she never trusted the man again.

" _Mom is sick kid, she will be back once she is all good."_

He fed them lies for 2 years, before Parker realized her mom was never coming back home, so she never asked him again. Kira knew she had to take care of her little sister but Parker was a strong kid, she fought her own battles and she did not take anyone's shit. Kira was proud of her for being so brave and that made her such a coward in life cause she couldn't even stand up for her mother and neither was she a responsible sister. So she always stayed away from Parker and watched her from a distance just incase she got into trouble. Which she always did but nothing that Parker couldn't handle on her own. The only time she interfered was when Parker and Lily got into a fight and both landed in detention. Parker had told Kira it was cause of Lily, and the very next day Kira had punched Lily in her face for messing with her little sister. Obviously it had back fired on her when the news got to Parker.

"What were you even thinking? Why did you hurt her? She did not deserve it?" Parker was fuming once she got home.

"She was the reason you landed in detention. She will know better not to mess with you next time" Kira said while busy searching for something in her study drawer.

"Don't do that, don't act like dad. I'm not a damsel in distress okay? I can fight back but it's my choice and just because you can't fight your own battles, fighting mine doesn't make your problems disappear, so stay away from me because that's what you and dad are good at." Parker stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Parker's words had hit Kira pretty hard, she had never realized how much Parker was effected until now. She started to put an effort to make small talk with her sister from there on. It was pretty awkward at the beginning. Kira had prepared dinner for her sister, pasta and red wine. It was her mother's favorite. Parker was obviously surprised by the gesture. At first she thought Kira had called some friends home since her father was on night duty but then Kira had knocked at her door.

"Hey….ahhhm….I made us dinner. Nothing fancy just Pasta and I brought wine, dad isn't home so…. thought we could just watch a movie or something." She picked on her nails nervously. After a second she added, "that's only if you want to or else I can just…..let you do your thing. Yeah….." Parker was amused at how nervous and jumpy her stone cold sister was at the moment.

When Parker did not answer Kira felt crushed, she was about to leave when Parker called out, "Well I hope you have popcorn's too….. and I'm picking the movie." Kira's face had lit up that night. She had felt a sense of belonging and happiness that she hadn't felt for a very long time. From that day she made it a point to have movie nights with her sister once a week. They never shared or talked much but just being there for her was enough for the both of them. Sometimes it's only the presence that means everything and Kira knew the importance of that.

The bartender interrupted her train of thoughts, "You're drink ma'am".

"I never ordered anything"

"It's from the guy sitting at the bar table to the extreme right."

Kira glanced in the direction and a small smile appeared on her face. Scott looked at her and raised his beer with a winked. He then continued watching the match that was playing on the LCD. He was an asshole but she knew he loved her. He knew bits and pieces about her past and was there by her side whenever she had withdrawals. So, he knew when to give her space and when to hover. Her father hated him and Parker too was not keen on him hovering around her house with his bunch of lousy ass friends but for Kira he was the only one who understood her cause he had gone through the loss of his parents in a car crash. She knew he would sit there for hours being invisible but never leave until he got her back home safe. He did it every time and she knew it was out of fear. Fear that she could never come back home like his parents. She knew he masked it well enough for everyone to feel that he was a caring and protective boyfriend but she knew there was more to it.

Spencer had spend a good amount of time in the cafeteria after she had left Alison's room in anger. She had debated on whether to call Toby and ask him if it was all true. If all these years he had being lying to her, keeping this huge secret from her. But she just couldn't face the truth right now. She tried to understand why he kept it from her but the more she thought about it the more angry she got because now she was doubting everything he ever did and said. She was exhausted and high on caffeine too. By noon she entered Ali's room once again. Alison was drifting in and out the whole time. Spencer noticed how much she had lost weight and how pale she looked. She wanted to hate her cousin but she thought of how much life had been a jerk to her, since she was a kid and even now Alison had never found the happiness she deserved. All her friends had settled in life and were way ahead in their career but for Alison. She had never found piece, Emily had given that to her but it had only lasted for a while until it all came crashing down.

"How are the kids?" Alison's voice was sore.

Spencer looked around the room for nothing in specific, "They are worst then we were at our age."

Ali let out a small laugh, "Well unless there are not being Alison 2.0. Plus they have two amazing parents, I won't be shocked if they are the next Einstein."

"I don't know about Einstein but Chloe and Grace are surely pulling some Hela moves giving us shit load of bullshit to deal with." Spencer rolled her eyes sounding super annoyed with the two girls.

Alison had a sad smile on her face. She definitely did not approve of this behavior but she had missed it all. She was so caught up in finding Lily that she never thought much about Grace. She felt guilty about it all the time but she knew Emily would never abandon her baby for the world. But would Grace ever forgive her for leaving her behind?

Spencer seen the guilt and sadness Ali was feeling, "She is very much like you, you know. She gives everyone a hard time, and she bathes in it like she has won an Oscar." Spencer said remembering the time Grace had thrown a huge tantrum on her 8th birthday just because Blake had blown her candles. She cried her lungs out saying now she wouldn't never get to make a wish because Blake had stole that from her. Caleb had come to her rescue. He had promised her he could buy her whatever she asked for. Well it had backfired on him cause he had to exhaust his credit card to buy the girl Power Wheels battery-powered vehicle. Although Grace got her wish she did not let it all slide, she took her revenge blowing the wishing candles on Blake's birthday the following year. Spencer laughed at the memory, cause Emily was so embarrassed and stunned. As her punishment Emily had dragged the kid back home to teach her a lesson.

"Emily once told me that as much as she missed you, you left a part of you with her." Alison knew she was referring to Grace.

"She hates me." was Alison's reply.

" So do I." Spencer stared at the blonde for a few seconds and then a smile appeared on their faces.

It was around 11:15pm, Emily was lying in her bed. It had been 30mins of tossing and turning. Her body felt exhausted but she just couldn't sleep. She remembered the sleepless nights she had back in Rosewood because her bed felt empty without her wife. She missed her wife in bed, the cuddles, the goodnight kisses and make-out sessions. The way her wife used to sneak her hand under her pajamas when Emily used to sleep on her. Alison was needy in bed and Emily had figured that out during their initial six months that they were together. Emily had never dreamed of Alison DiLaurentis begging her for sex and Emily loved the feeling. Now knowing that Alison was back and just a few miles away was the very reason Emily couldn't sleep anymore. She had questions, she knew she had walked out on her in the hospital but she just couldn't stand to be in the same room anymore. Emily flashed back to the previous night in the hospital, remembering how scared and venerable Alison was. She didn't give it much though and dialed Spencer's number. It rang for few seconds and then Spencer picked the call.

"Hey Em…" her voice was sore.

"Did I wake you up?"

"What do you think? It's…" she looked at her phone screen and then said, "almost midnight."

"I couldn't sleep." Emily admitted sheeplessly.

Spencer glanced at Alison's bed and said, "So, couldn't snow white." Emily smiled, amused by the nick name. She's been tossing and turning around since the past hour and has been complaining about a stiff shoulder. It's like an adult version of Chloe…..or Grace I suppose."

"Hey, I'm right here okay, and maybe we can talk about my whining once you experience being strapped to the bed for 2 days?" Alison quirked her eyebrow.

"Told' ya… whining adult."

"She used to get that stiff shoulder a lot if she stays on one side for too long. She needs to loosen those muscles a bit. Massaging the shoulder used to help."

"I'm not going to give your wife a massage, Emily. If you were so concerned you shouldn't have left." Spencer shook her head, annoyed at the fact that they were having this conversation at this hour. "I'm sorry, I'm just too exhausted mentally and you both are not helping."

"It's okay Spence, I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest"

"Aren't you going to talk to her, maybe it might calm her nerves."

Emily's heart started pumping in her chest, what was she supposed to talk to Ali about, their last conversation was more of an argument, she bit her bottom lip, "I….I'll see you both in the morning Spence."

Alison was disappointed but the fact that she still called Spence to check on her had to mean something. So she closed her eyes thinking of the fact that Emily was here now and that no matter what happened, she knew Emily would stay until she found out where Lily was. It gave her some comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone anymore or _atleast for a while_. But what Alison did not know was that, she was never alone, there was always someone watching her and right now that figure in the shadows was looking at her through the blinds.

 **A/N: So any guesses who this person in the shadow is? In the next chapter we'll take a flight back to Rosewood to see what the liars kid's are up to. Oh and maybe see where the hell our messer is afterall.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DECRETIONAL SIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, Happy Halloween! I know there were some harsh comments and I won't lie it hurt a bit, then again we all have the right to say what we feel and it's an open platform so as long as I'm motivated to write this story, I'm going to do my best.**

 **Chapter 19**

Next morning, the doctor gave Alison a clean sheet and advised her to take a week's rest since her wounds were still fresh. Alison had ignored that part of her doctor's advice. Emily had done all the running around for her prescription drugs, discharge formalities and hospital bills. She hadn't thought much before jumping in and Alison knew Emily was just being Emily. It didn't mean she had forgiven her but just the thought of being out of the hospital and being able to help find Lily was enough.

Once they were all at Ali's place they started brainstorming for clues and ideas.

"So, did you get anything on Kira?" Spencer asked Mona who had arrived at Ali's after her shift ended.

"That's a work in progress." Mona replied.

"We need answers. We can't wait any longer." Emily sounded unpleased. She hated that she had to work with Mona in the first place.

Mona rolled her eyes at Emily's behavior "I know and it will be done today."

"Alright so all we have for now is Kira as a suspect." Spencer said.

"And Ali being attacked. But why would the person who took Lily come back and attack Alison? Why risk it if Lily is what they wanted." Emily glanced at Ali thinking she might be hiding something from them. Even when they were younger, Alison had a way of giving out details. She never revealed the whole truth.

Alison knew exactly what Emily was thinking "I don't know." she replied defensively.

"The attacker came for the videos that were stolen from the Sheriff not for Ali, so maybe there was something on the video that would have revealed the identity of the attacker." Spencer stated.

"Possible." Mona agreed.

"But Mona and I have seen the videos. There isn't anything that stands out." Alison said.

"Let me give it a shot and in the meanwhile, I'm also awaiting some information on the Hail's from Toby." Spencer informed the group. Alison quirked an eyebrow at Spencer. "I just have a feeling." Spencer shrugged. Alison did not argue on it, she knew that Sheriff Hail was a good man but Spencer being Spencer wouldn't budge.

The group was quiet for awhile before Emily sighed "Alison, you said Dylan had lied to the police maybe he knows more than he leads on."

Alison thought for awhile and then nodded "Maybe" she shrugged. "Let's go talk to him."

"What makes you think that he'll talk?" Mona questioned.

Alison had that wicked Alison DiLaurentis look on her face "If he knows what's best for him, he will." Ali put on her coat and headed towards the door.

"I see your just going to disregard your doctors advise then. You are advised to rest, not chase suspects soon as your bailed out." Emily said looking down at the table. She didn't want to show Alison that she cared but who was she kidding.

Ali glanced at Emily and then towards Spencer who just shrugged. "Then you should have just left me there." Emily clenched her teeth in anger. All these years and her wife was still the same stubborn and relentless blonde she fell in love with.

Emily sighed and then walked towards the blonde "I'll come with you." Emily added. Alison stared at Emily for a minute contemplating if it was in fact a good idea. She knew they had to eventually talk about everything. She needed to know where she stands and what was going on in brunettes head. So, she nodded and the couple headed out to Lockwood's.

"Thaaaat was intense…..So, what about you? You just gonna sit this out?" Mona asked Spencer who was busy searching for something in the kitchen.

Spencer smiled when she found what she was looking for "Yup. I'm just going to make myself some hot coffee and wait for someone to make a move."

Mona nodded "Sure you are." Mona stood up from her chair and fetched her bag " I'm going to play my last card, wish me luck." she headed towards the door.

Spencer eyed her for a second and then shook her head "I didn't ever think that I would be seeing this day. Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal working together."

Mona had thought about the irony of the situation a lot. How things had changed between her and Alison had surprised her. She had longed to be a part of the Queen bees inner circle and now the Queen bee depended on her.

"Oh c'mon Spencer don't be too hard on you self." Mona had a grin on her face. "But tell you what, get Alison to work with Paige McCullers because that would be a fucking revolution."

Spencer rolled her eyes at Mona, cause everyone knew that would be the most insane bet. Alison would kill Paige had she been given an opportunity. Paige was Ali's nemesis because she had threatened the one think Alison loved and treasured the most.

"Good luck Mona."

"Mom I'm all packed. I'll see you in 3 days." Blake yelled from the hallway. He was excited about the field trip all week. Hanna was equally excited and had been shopping all week for all the essentials her son would require on the trip much of which were a lot of snacks.

"Wait, you forgot your Turkey sandwich." Hanna yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, I have enough food to feed the whole camp."

"And I know that's exactly what you are going to do, so I made this especially for you. No sharing mama's special."

Julian spat the orange juice he was drinking "Omg mom you did not just say that." Hanna raised her eyebrows in question.

Julian was two years younger to Blake. He spent most of his time at home playing video games and learning new tech things from his father. He was never interested in the younger liars parties or the teenage dating life talks. He was a tech nerd like his father but hung out at Jeremy's in his free time. He told everyone that Jeremy was the only mature teenager amongst the lot. But he loved them all like family and since he was the youngest he was pampered and loved by all.

"Alright...alright mom I won't share it with anyone. Now please can I go, I'm getting late. Grace is going to throw a fit."

"Fine! now give your mom a tight hug and kiss goodbye." Hanna said with eagerness.

"This is exactly why you're not allowed to tag along with me." Julian commented from the dining table while having his breakfast.

"You should be happy kid not everyone is that fortunate." Caleb said while taking a seat at the breakfast table with his coffee and cereal.

"You shouldn't really be the one complaining, you get more than a kiss and hug." Hanna stared at Caleb with her puppy eyes.

"Aaaallllright…..and I'm leaving." Blake hurried out the door.

"And I think I'm going to be sick." Julian ran upstairs to his room.

Caleb turned his gaze to an upset Hanna "I love you." is all he had to say to lighten up her mood.

"Hey have you heard from Emily or Spencer yet?" Caleb asked Hanna. Now that they were the only ones in the room.

"No and that's….kinda weird. I'll call Em today and check on her." Hanna said picking the toast that Caleb had made for himself. "I love you too." she added with a smirk.

Jeremy was out waiting in the car for Blake. He was going to pick all the liars kids and the next stop was Aria's.

"Hey bro, wassup." Blake greeted Jeremy.

"Your late. Grace is going to kill us."

"Oh relax Jake, your freaking out like she's gonna break up with you or something." Jeremy was taken aback by that comment. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Lighten up brother, I know how to take care of my girl." Blake was always the one with unexpected comments much like Hanna.

It was a 10min drive to Aria's place. Grace and Katherine were at the doorstep with 4 bags of luggage and a very annoyed Grace. The moment Blake stepped out of the car, he saw Grace storming towards him.

"You do realize your late right?"

"Jeremy was feeling homesick already. He was having a hard time leaving his daddy." Blake lied but of course Grace knew Blake and Jeremy better than that. She punched Blake for his silly comment. Meanwhile, Katty and Jeremy loaded up the truck.

"Good thing you have a truck huh!" Katty laughed.

"Well I guess my dad has a real good take on women." Jake replied to Katty. "So, boy crush is going to be there. Are you going to make a move?" Jake asked.

"I really want to but I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way." Katty replied nervously.

"Have you seen you, your absolutely amazing. Plus what's the worst that could happen." Jeremy shouldered her lightly.

"You mean apart from breaking my heart?!"

"And I'll still be here with a bottle of beer and pretzels." Katty smiled. Jeremy was always the protective and caring one. He always looked out for them to make sure they stayed out of trouble. He most definitely got that from his dad. Grace and Chloe were the most difficult girls but he did keep tabs with whom they hung out with. Chloe called him a stocker and joked about him secretly crushing on Grace but she knew her brother had all the good intentions. The kids loaded the car and set off to what they thought was going to be a fun filled trip. _Little did they know that it was going to be a memorable one indeed._

It was lunch time and Kira found herself in the library, sitting in the rare corner out of everyone's sight. After what happened yesterday she did not want to spend much time in the cafeteria or wandering around campus. She was sure she would have to face some dickheads and hear a few snappy comments from the people who hated her to their guts.

Sitting at the rear end of the Library, she was reading the famous novel, _To Kill a_ _Mockingbird_. It wasn't because she liked reading it, but just in case anyone found her in the library she wanted it to look genuine. Once she started reading through a few of the pages she got engrossed in the story. The book talked about the southern way of life and how hard it was back then for girls to paint a colorful picture of their own. Kira thought about Scout Finch and often went back to the past events that she could relate to in her life. It's only when her phone buzzed she realized her lunch time was almost over. She saw a message from an unknown number. She knew at once who it was, or did she really know? Her heart started beating 10 times faster as she opened the text.

 _Confess to the cops the truth about prom night or your dirty little scandal will be exposed.- L_

Horrified by the message she shook her head in fear and anger "No! no no no no no….. this is a joke. This has to be a joke." Nobody knew about that night, nobody. She had made sure of it. But what if he tricked her, what if it slipped while talking over a few drinks. He wouldn't, of course he wouldn't. It would put his job in jeopardy. He would go to jail for this. No way he would risk that, but then how did Lily know? I'm going to kill that bitch.

She ran through the corridors of BHU. She had to speak to him about it. There was no way this was getting out there, no way she was going to be shamed for it. At first she considered the staff room but then she realized it was his free period. She had memorized his schedule but her mind was so fucked up that it took her longer to remember that he had a free period after lunch on a Wednesday. He usually went to get his coffee at the end of the seventh street which was few blocks around the corner. He had told her not to communicate or reach out to him during school hours but she gave a damn about it right now. She saw him sit on the patio of the British cafe, with a cup of coffee. He always liked his coffee black. She had always made a comment about drinking poison would be better than that but he had shrugged it saying she was a sucker for everything he did. Which was true, Kira was entranced with his masculine body, his sexy eyes and the flirtatious smile.

As she thought about how flawless his cuts were when she had him all panting and breathless, there was someone who entered the scene. It took a minute for Kira to realize it was Mia. She sat opposite him with a childish smile, one she knew way too well. She was that girl months ago. He was sitting right there, and she has seen him put on that good boy charm back again like he did on her. He empathized with her on whatever she was rambling about and then put his hand over hers to comfort Mia just like he had done to her. He then wrote something on a piece of paper, what Kira assumed was his address. She knew how the events would play out from here. She felt disgusted about it. She never wanted to admit that this was wrong, he always made her feel special, feel wanted and cared for. She felt that he genuinely liked her for what she was that no matter the age difference you can fall in love selflessly without judgment. But now standing there seeing the whole scene repeat itself made her realized what an asshole she was. So she walked up to the cafe not wanting Mia to make the same mistake she did. She walked up to the front door of the cafe and ordered a regular black. She took the hot cup of coffee and walked towards the patio. She stormed towards the table where Mr. Gabriel Evaristo was sitting. His face morphed to that of shock on seeing her there but Kira cared less about him, he had used her but she was responsible for her mistakes.

"For all the reasons that has led you to this, I understand it's not been easy, but you are so much better than this. You are so much better than him, so much better than me." the last words came has a whisper. She was referring to the last goal she so selfishly took away from Mia. "Don't let this fucking moron dictate to you how you are supposed to handle your life or how he can make it easier for you. You can fight it the way you want and believe me, facing the failure will be even better than selling your soul to the devil." Kira snatched the piece of paper from Mia's hand and tore it into pieces.

"I bet he told you he was going to help you with your _extra_ credits." Kira looked at Mia, really looked at her one girl to another begging her not to make the same mistake "Please don't do this."

"Mia seemed uncertain. Normally she could never believe a word that would come out of Kira's mouth, but something about the way Kira was begging, the look of regret and concern took her by surprise.

Mia stood from her seat without meeting her gaze with her professor "Leave me the fuck alone." she spat out to Kira.

Though it was harsh Kira sighed in relief. She then turned to her professor who was going to say something before he was stopped.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is whom did you tell about us?"

"What? Absolutely Nobody." he faced went from shocked to surprise and then again shock.

"Are you sure? Did you tell Lily when you took her home for extra credits too?" Kira said with a low but strong voice.

"Kira I have more to lose if this goes out there. I swear I didn't tell anyone."

Kira stared at him for a minute and then glanced at her coffee cup "Oh I got you this coffee. Dark like your fucking character. Careful, you may want to double check if that won't kill you."

The professor seemed stunned and set the cup back on the table. Kira cared less about this monster but as much as she hated him she was convinced he was a coward to confess his sins to anyone. She then made a way to the police station, she had to speak the truth for once.

She looked at the officer who was busy doing some paper work, she gathered all the courage and walked to him. It was now or never.

"I have a confession to make, Sheriff Hail."

 **A/N: What did you guys dress up as on Halloween.**


End file.
